


Fragments of a Whole

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Will Graham, Edgeplay, Hospitals, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Power Play, Recovery, Survival, Switching, dognapping, escape plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Will Graham fights to regain his consciousness, but to what end? The very world he survived in alone is one he no longer wishes to feel solitary. So cruel, in the realization of his counterpart, to seemingly lose him in this way. What is left for him in the torment of the night?





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Hannigram fic I wrote and very much what I would hope for in a S4. I hope you enjoy, comments, suggestions and criticism welcomed! It may not be for you and if that's the case I understand but if you enjoy it then that's frigging awesome.

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 

The warmth and light ripped away from Will as salt water surged from his throat. His lungs screamed as rough hands pulled and pawed at him. A cold hard surface was beneath him but it roiled, his eyes stung as he opened them amidst the deck of a fishing boat, loud voices on top of one another filled the air. Eyesight blurry, he scrubbed at his face and attempted another breath. It hurt like hell to breathe but with the second lungful came recollection. A third gasp and his heart thudded, a weak hand pushed at the rough deck and a resisting force tried to pull him down. An unfamiliar, weathered face filled his vision. 

 

“No, you need to lay down.” The face barked. Will’s head spun and the wounds Dolarhyde had inflicted on him flared, he sucked air between his teeth in reaction to the pain.

 

“Hann..” His hoarse voice broke off, unable to finish his plea. Before the hands won and the spinning world took him back into darkness his eyes fell on the beach, two figures watched. Blackness rolled over him.

  

* * *

 

 

Will fell through an eternity. Sometimes he almost gave into the feeling of air rushing at him, almost let it caress him and soothe him. Mostly he fought, grabbing at nothing but shrouded memories hoping one would be strong enough to take his weight, give him stillness. Sometimes his feet found themselves on a ledge and a stag charged at him, impaling him on growing antlers and crashing down on top of him as he began his descent. Sometimes his fingers held a ledge that crumbled, below him a monstrous, cavernous mouth lined with rows of antlers for teeth waiting to run through him, grind him down. He had tried to scream but when he opened his mouth the darkness forced into his throat, gagging him. Sometimes, something danced on the edges of his thoughts,  _ A door? _   Wooden and set in a cold stone wall, a place full of warmth and cruelty. He knew love and pain lay beyond that door and when it presented itself his fingers ached for the cold latch, to turn the handle. Then it was gone and he was falling again, alone. Loneliness. Once it was his fortress, now it was what he fought against by surviving this endless struggle. His eyes found a beach, a figure zoomed towards him. Suddenly dark eyes stared at him set in a pale face, black hair framing those stony features as they sat at the other end of a gun.  _ Chiyoh? _ The name tasted familiar to his mind. As she pulled the gun closer to her and found him in her sights he felt relief. At least he was not alone. A delicate finger applied the final pound as he gasped. 

 

_ Beep _ . His mind jolted. 

 

_ Beep. _ Blinking the darkness flickered. 

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

 

* * *

 

 

White light blazed in his vision. He felt a sensation on his face that muted that brightness, a hand. His own hand. Slowly he familiarised himself with his body, it felt like an ill fitting suit that was still full of dressmakers pins, jabbing and piercing his flesh. This was not the first time he had woken up in this environment he recalled and suddenly realised the acute dryness in his throat and mouth. 

 

“Water” he croaked as the room came into view, he blinked and the blurriness started to recede. Shoes scraped on the vinyl surface of the floor as someone turned to him. 

 

“Mr Graham! Please lay still. Here” The voice was motherly but firm and Will stilled, the feeling of tubes and needles had reached his consciousness and fingers had begun to roam, eager to be free of restraints. The footsteps approached him and he tried to focus on the face that spoke to him. He decided it was a good face. Warm and smiling. A straw was pressed to his lips and he sucked the cool liquid eagerly. 

 

“Slowly,” the voice reprimanded and he spluttered and coughed as his body felt the unremarkable task of swallowing as alien as a newborn baby might. Breathing deeply he laid his head back on the pillow and indulged in the luxury that was a natural reflex. The persistent beeping echoed his overwhelming heart beat. 

 

“I am glad you are back with us but I am going to give you something for the pain, you may fall asleep but that's what you need.” The nurse stated matter of fact. The stoicness that was usually so close to the surface of his being had apparently taken a backseat. Will tried to nod, he was sure though that agreeing or not would have made any difference at all.  _ He was not alone. _ The thought warmed him and dreamless sleep took him.

  

* * *

 

 

Will woke to the sound of a conversation in hushed tones. A familiar voice pitched in quiet urgency, a man's voice. The nurse's voice cut in, just as strong and seemingly placing a full stop in the exchange. He reached to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes opened and he felt more like himself. Will wondered with dark humour who that self actually was anymore. In his head he allowed himself a dry, short laugh as he took in his surroundings for the first time, sunlight came through the window and flowers were in the room.  _ Geraniums, chamomile and some herbs, probably thyme and rosemary _ ? It was a busy concoction that was certain. Apart from that it was a clean and clinical room as was to be expected in a hospital, which is where he already knew he was. Shuffling up in bed, his muscles complained and dull aches dug through his core to his lungs. A gasp escaped his chapped lips. 

 

“Will!” The man's voice exclaimed, the body rushed towards him as the nurse clicked her tongue in vexation. 

 

“Don’t overwhelm my patient. Make sure he drinks. You have ten minutes.” With a sniff she turned on her heel and quietly exited the room. 

 

“Hello Jack,” His voice came out raspy and sounded odd in his ears. “I am not surprised that  _ you _ are the first person I see. Well second.” He corrected himself, shaking his head slightly to ground himself in the moment.  _ He would want to see you and know _ . Jack looked Will over with a weighing and concerned look that summed the man up. 

 

“I am glad to see you awake,” He paused and Will gestured towards the water “Of course.” Jack replied as he quickly moved to the tray table holding the water jug and plastic cup. Half filling it he handed it to Will and sat on the chair next to the bed, waiting for a cue from the other man. Swirling water around his mouth tentatively, Will savoured the coolness of the fluid. Swallowing finally he looked down into the cup. The fresh dark red of blood lay on his hand. Blood of a dragon. Blood of a stag. He blinked and it was gone. 

 

“Did you find a body?” He couldn't look at Jack. 

 

“We found Dolarhyde, yes. Hannibal, no.” Silence fell between them as Will felt the gaze of the other man bear down on him. “You were more than lucky, Will.” Will let out a short laugh at the remark. 

 

“I am not sure I would call this  _ lucky _ .” He spat the last word out in disdain and upended the remaining liquid in the cup into his mouth as though they were the final dregs of whiskey. He wished it was whiskey. 

 

“Whatever you call it, I find it difficult to see there being another way out for him. The fishermen risked as much as they could coming so close to the cliffs to get you. They saw no one else.” Will looked at Jack, tall in his chair, unsure if the words were intended to soothe him or persuade him. 

 

“It was dark, Jack.” he was starting to feel numb as the memories were being recalled. He let out a sigh, dropping back onto his pillow. Was he trying to be realistic or was he hoping? “How long have I been here?” He studied the ceiling, suddenly itching to be free of the whiteness. It taunted him. 

 

“Two weeks, you’ve healed fast. Will… what happened?” Jack pushed, as came so naturally to him. Squeezing his eyes shut Will took a moment to center his thoughts and compile a report. 

 

“I…  _ we  _ waited. He showed up and he stabbed me here” gesturing to his cheek “He wanted to film Hannibal's change. I was going to shoot. Hannibal was down already, shot. Then…” A hand reached up to scrub at the short beard now present on his chin. “It’s blurred. I don’t remember what was me and what was him. We took him down. There was no other way Jack. Then I….” his voice broke and he cleared his throat “I took us over the cliff.” As he ended his report he looked at Jack, suddenly missing his glasses. He had imagined there would be surprise from the other man but he simply nodded. 

 

“I had assumed you would see that as the only way.” The look in the other man's eyes bore sympathy, it twisted Will’s stomach. He didn't need sympathy. Anger flashed hot in him. 

 

“It was the only way” he replied between gritted teeth. Sadness stabbed at his heart. He  _ was _ going to be alone now. There was no one who could understand him on this earth now. Putting his head in his hands he hoped it would be perceived as a reaction to physical pain, Jack's fragile image of Will worked in his favour. The older man shifted in his chair, now it was his turn to clear his throat. 

 

“I will get hold of Molly, do you want me to make arrangements for you to get home?” Breathing deeply he distanced himself from his emotions. 

 

“Thank you, Jack. No. I can’t go back, not now. I don't know if I will be able to again.” Home? What was that to him now? It was dead in the ocean. Jack stood as he heard the nurses footsteps in the hall. 

 

“Do you want me to call Molly? I have been keeping her updated. She wanted to keep Walter away.” The unsurety in Jack’s voice hinted at other currents at play that he was probably too embarrassed to broach. Will understood that, he expected to feel a little sadness but he was used to viewing nice things from behind a lens, as he viewed most things. 

 

“Yes,” He affirmed “Yes. Tell her…. Tell her I am in Wolf Trap. She will understand.” He missed his dogs, maybe he would be able to get Winston back soon. That was a comforting thought and a comforting thought was welcomed in his solace. 

 

“OK,” Jack began “I will make arrangements for you to get back to Wolf Trap, I'll send someone to check over the maintenance. It will probably need a little.” He looked towards the door as the Nurse entered. “When can he be released?” Any other man would have been stared down by her glare, she pursed her lips when she acknowledged the man would not let up, but as she opened her mouth to reply Will cut in firmly. 

 

“Today. I will be going today.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack himself had driven him home. He was still in amazement that he had won out over the nurse, her persistence was admirable but the stubbornness that had lain dormant in him for weeks had surged all at once. Even Jack had tried to side with the nurse, Will laughed out loud at the thought causing the other man to give him a concerned sidelong look. He was not 12 hours conscious and had beaten Jack and the matron down in a battle of wills, it was a small victory but he took it. The sight before him allowed the somber mood to encroach on him again. His house, surrounded by autumn leaves in the late evening sun. It looked different and he supposed he looked different to the house. 

 

“This will take time” he mused to himself, Jack nodded. 

 

“Both of us have plenty of that now.” The older man opened his door and Will followed his lead out of the car, gripping tightly to the handle and door frame to steady himself. He stood leaning on the car and caught his breath from that small physical act. Shooting a look over the car roof he caught Jack regarding him with blatant worry, half looking to bundle him back in the vehicle and return to the hospital, which, Will realised, he could not do much about. He was weak as a lamb. 

 

“I will be fine, Jack.” he said tightly and drew himself up. The two men walked slowly towards the house in silence. Jack almost held Wills arm to guide him up the stairs but he brushed the gesture away, pulling himself up using the railing. Gratitude befell him in the smallest act, whoever had come to check the house had left the doors and windows open to air it out. It meant one less hurdle between him and his bed. Will collapsed as casually as he could onto the mattress, the bedding new and fresh and he sighed as closely to relief as he could feel. Jack carried on through the house shutting the windows. As his footsteps returned to the living room he resumed a conversation Will could only assume the other man had been having in his head. 

 

“Someone will be around in the morning to make sure you take your meds and make sure you are fed and OK. I will come over around midday. I need to get into the office first thing and give my report.” He studied the nearly empty room, Will nodded to the other man as his eyes came to rest on him “I don't want to leave you here Will, but I won't change your mind. I know.” A silence settled between them as if Jack were waiting for the younger man to decide this was a bad idea now he was sitting in the bare reality of the situation. He showed Jack what he hoped was a confident smile which was returned with an unconvinced inclination of his head. “Call me. If you need anything.” Will nodded and with that confirmation Jack strode out of the house. Will sat alone and listened to the car pull away. Alone. 

  

* * *

 

 

Sleep came, fitful and dark. There was no falling but there was loss. All the people he had lost; their faces, their voices, floating like dark tendrils in the abyss of his slumber. Abigail, her blood filling the floor. Alana, broken to shards and rebuilt, forever changed. Beverly, sliced and dissected. His child. Margot. Molly. Hannibal... He felt responsible for them all. He  _ was _ responsible for them all. He had recovered, in some fashion, before even leaving for Europe to follow Hannibal, knowing that the discoveries he had made with him were built on those wounds. He couldn't regret those discoveries, he supposed that made him a terrible person. He consoled himself with the fact that he knew, through his empathy, that most people were terrible people. Perhaps not in the same way as himself. Now Hannibal was gone, what had it been for? He was lost and terribly alone in a world he longer wanted to be abandoned in. Someone had seen him and he couldn’t forget the serenity that came with that realisation, turmoil had come too but they danced and teased each other in such a beautiful way. The loss was deeper and more profound than anything he had ever experienced. He shouldn’t have survived, if either of them had had to it should have been Hannibal. He was at peace with the beast within him, he could survive Will’s death. Will couldn’t survive now. He had pushed them both to save himself from his own beast, now awoken, and to forsake himself the love he had found. Bittersweet and now thoroughly wasted. Dreams took him again of plunging off that cliff alone and a voice in his ear. 

 

“This isn’t what I wanted for you.” He woke shaking, sweat covering him, the room dark and still. 

 

“Will?” the voice continued to whisper. Will pulled his hands over his ears and curled up on his side. 

 

“No. Please. I can’t” He felt crazy. He didn't want to return to the place his dreams came to life. A sob left him, the tears he had  been masking since he had become conscious building in his throat. Everything was gone. The taste of salt water sliding down his cheeks was identical to the ocean he had inhaled the night he fell with Hannibal. He wondered if he had enough tears to drown himself in, this time completely. His anchor was gone, he shouldn't be grounded in the sea anymore. 

 

“Will?” Weight shifted on the bed next to him as warm fingers rested on his arm and Will froze. 

 

* * *

 


	2. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal fights the ocean and boredom to come back to his Will, with no small measure of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters seem quite short in retrospect, I shall endeavor to keep them coming. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always; criticism, comments and suggestions warmly welcomed!

**Chapter 2: The Wait**

 

Hannibal burst from the surface gasping, arms pushing through the water that felt as thick as cold porridge. Head swiveling from side to side, he searched the blackness for a sign of bubbles or a body part. Nothing. He started to panic, the salt water stinging the already unbearable wounds he bore. He couldn't keep above the surface much longer. He could search no longer. If Will was gone he could surrender, for the first time in his life he would give in. The sea looked like blood in the moonlight, it seemed an apt way for him to die he supposed. Perhaps even poetic. It was a shame that neither of them who had fought on the bluff had come out victorious. He looked to the sky and exhaled, closing his eyes he relaxed into the sea.

 

“Hannibal!” a cry danced across the sea to him, his eyes snapped open to follow the sound to its source.  _ Chiyoh _ ? He thought numbly but not surprised. She was gesturing behind him, he turned slowly to discover a boat was now visible around the other face of the cliff, shapes hauling a body on board. Will had been dragged further than he had estimated. He had thought Will would not have gone deep enough to be taken by the undercurrent, instead pushed towards the shore like he himself had been. Without the cliff to divert the noise, shouts from the men aboard reached his ears. There was nothing more he could do for Will right now. Tearing his eyes away from the bodies he could see trying to resuscitate the human he loved, Hannibal dug deep to find the strength to swim slowly towards the shore, towards Chiyoh.

 

Standing still and firm she watched him struggle out of the waves, gasping on hands and knees. 

 

“I was not going to participate” she said simply “You wouldn't have seen the boat” her eyes traveled over the dark surface. Hannibal looked up at her, still hastily sucking air into his lungs. 

 

“Thank you.” It was all he could manage as he collapsed onto his back, his wounds throbbing angrily. She didn't seem to hear him, lost in her own thoughts. 

 

“He meant for you both to die.” it was a half question. “One should not be without the other.” it was simple logic to her. She knew what they were together. Hannibal knew she was right. Will had meant to kill them both, he wouldn't know what else to do. It was his only option, and, as much as Hannibal had been exhausted, he let himself be pushed. In that moment it had seemed the natural thing to do. So sweet in the moment of Will, realising the beauty in his own design,  _ their _ design. What could be a better moment to die? It seemed slightly absurd now as he lay half dead and content just to breath, whilst Will was being hauled about on a fishing boat. He could almost laugh. That was not at all poetic. 

 

“Come” Chiyoh spoke softly, watching him. She held out a hand and, with surprising strength, guided Hannibal up to his feet. She put his arm over her shoulder to lend him stability and they watched the boat for a moment.  _ Had Will moved?  _ He thought he had seen movement from the dark shape on the flat deck. The boat left a trail of white as it sped away across the water. 

  

* * *

 

 

It took a while for the pair to hobble to where Chiyoh’s car was parked. It was a simple sturdy vehicle, completely unremarkable. Hannibal collapsed into the passenger seat whilst his companion regarded him with a curious expression across the dash board. 

 

“What will you do now?” He didn't know. The only thing he was sure of was that he would need to be patient. 

 

“I will need to lay low for a while. I need to watch Will, he will go back to Wolf Trap,” That was if he survived. He exhaled and winced at the pain in his stomach “Right now I need to heal.” Turning to Chiyoh, he wondered how far she was willing to help. It wasn't often Hannibal needed help and he was a proud man. “Can I ask for your help; further than that which you have already graciously given me?” She looked ahead into the night.

 

“You can ask,”. A hand rested on her arm. 

 

“Please, Chiyoh? I can fix myself up pretty well but this is too much, even for me.” Instead of answering, she started the car and pulled out into the road. 

 

“I am staying about twenty minutes away from here. Don't bleed all over my car.” Hannibal rested his head back against the seat and allowed himself a small smile. Life was not droll with Will in it at the very least. 

  

* * *

 

 

The days passed slowly with Hannibal holed up. Chiyoh had secured a small hunting shack which was in the middle of nowhere, so in the least he was able to venture outside. From what he could garner from their sparse conversations, Chiyoh had spent the past three years wandering with no fixed abode. When she had seen that Will was helping the case, along with himself, she had come close to observe. His companion was barely around for company, she went to find word of Will, collect bits and pieces from the nearby town and hunted, so they could eat and survive as humbly as Hannibal knew how. He was glad for this, he wasn't sure how well things would go if they were caged up together too long. There was a great distance between them which was delicately bridged with courtesy and a very obscure sense of loyalty. Hannibal was sure they were both at a point of mutual respect for one another, however, if he were to be found out in this hiding spot she would simply observe and move on. 

 

The afternoon had been spent idly carving a welsh love spoon from Alder wood, wonderfully smooth and easy to shape, and pale as bone. It was not his preferred method to create, but the hunting shack had been sparse on provisions. It had provided some surprisingly good axes and knives, even though it  had been seemingly deserted quite some time. When Hannibal sketched or composed, it was for building and finessing ideas he had, or for peace of mind. Right now he was trying to ground himself, taking each day as it came and whittling seemed to focus his mind on something for a while. He looked at the spoon in his hand, turning it slowly the spirals he had carved were even. In the heart that sat at the top of the handle he had carved a skull, it was perfectly macabre. Perhaps a little corny. With some sanding the thing would be quite quaint. 

 

He continued to run his fingers along the spiraled handle, it was soothing, and looked into the distance and up the beaten path that Chiyoh would drive down. The evening shadows were stretching out, she should be back soon. She had learned two days back that Will had woken from the induced coma, that was good. More than good, but Hannibal didn’t want to get ahead of himself, he had to be patient. Puffing out his lips he repeated the mantra that he had adopted the last two weeks. 

 

“Patience is a virtue.” The words had started to chafe. The first few days had been mainly bed rest which he had needed, but Hannibal was well enough now and starting to pace. He did not deal well with boredom.

 

Standing, he placed the spoon in the pocket of his fleece. His clothes were sturdy and rather everyday in style, nothing he would choose himself. But needs must, Chiyoh had had to pick up things that would not bring any attention to her. Betrayed by good taste a second time would be very foolish. Hannibal moved around to rebuild the fire for the evening, but had only collected half an armful of firewood before the sound of a car engine disturbed him. Standing tall, he sheltered his eyes from the last red rays of the sun as he waited for confirmation that it was indeed Chiyoh approaching. 

 

The familiar dark blue vehicle came into view and a breath escaped his lips that he had not realised he was holding. Continuing to watch, he kept his impatience tightly wrapped under a stony expression until Chiyoh was closing the car door and striding towards him. Stopping in front of him she regarded him for a long moment. 

 

“Well?” He demanded too sharply. A tight smile played on her lips for a moment as she cocked her head. 

 

“He is home. In Wolf Trap.” 

 

Hannibal set into motion before she had finished her sentence, and she watched as he returned to the place he had been sitting to pick up the now sheathed carving knife and stuff it into his other pocket. That was all he needed. Hannibal started off down the path Chiyoh had just driven down. 

 

“You are walking?” She called, following him. 

 

“I wouldn’t presume to take your car. I have already taken enough. I don’t know what will happen.” He replied over his shoulder. 

 

“I will take you Hannibal” She spurted out, abreast with him now she caught on to his arm. Stopping he turned towards his companion. He was very reluctant to take more from her, but his need to get to Will was immense, he knew Will would need him. Will would think him dead, he would be alone. 

 

“Why?” He asked, his curiosity too great to just accept the action. He didn’t question people’s actions often, he usually didn’t need to. 

 

“There are a few agents around the house, I can show you where. It will take all night to walk.” Hannibal waited, there was more to it he knew. Her dark eyes looked down as she continued “I pushed him from a train, I feel obliged. He... set me free.” Hannibal simply nodded. On another day the admission would have amused him, instead he made his way to the passenger side as Chiyoh watched him a second longer then followed suit.

  

* * *

 

 

The drive was quiet as night quickly descended on them. That suited Hannibal. Chiyoh informed him of the two agents who had been watching the property when she had left, evidently Jack was aware enough of the possibility he had survived the fall to make sure Will was watched. It didn't concern him at all, if they had had real concerns there would be more than two. Knowing enough agents, he was sure by nightfall they would be idle in their van. Still he would need to be careful. 

 

They approached a wooded area he recognised and Chiyoh stopped the car, parking it in a well hidden area she seemed to be familiar with. Both quietly exiting the car, Hannibal waited as she retrieved her rifle from the backseat and they stalked in silence towards their destination. After a while a gentle touch landed on his arm. Turning towards Chiyoh she nodded towards a van parked far down the end of the approach to Will’s house. Hannibal was impatient now and it showed. Looking down binoculars she nodded to herself. 

 

“The two are in the van,” She whispered “I will wait here. Until you return or...” absentmindedly she felt for her rifle, lowering the binoculars she watched Hannibal whilst settling down on her heels, a tree to her back. 

 

“I would not ask for you to wait,” Hannibal began in hushed tones but she cut him off. 

 

“Go.” She ordered, her head shaking slightly in dismissal. He simply nodded and turned towards his destination, confident with the force that was Chiyoh behind him. A pang of regret sounded through him at leaving her alone all those years to guard her prisoner, but her own morals held her captive just as much as his actions. She would not have become the person she was without it, in his eyes she was magnificent. 

 

Pushing thoughts of her from his mind, he focused on moving quietly through the shadows. Slowly he edged closer to the house and headed towards the rear. Finding a window unlocked but shut. He slid it open, smoothly and soundlessly, and climbed through, careful not to knock anything over. For a moment Hannibal stood and took in the house, it no longer smelled of Will. Which was to say it no longer smelled of dog, he was surprised that made him a little morose. 

 

The feeling didn't take root, Will _was_ here, he could hear erratic breathing. He made his way to the doorway of the living room, which was of course the bedroom also. It wasn't the first time he had felt amusement in that. Hannibal's eyes fell on Will, moonlight falling across him from the window, sweat soaked and writhing. Along with the smile at finding the other man at last, his eyebrows knotted in concern watching Will tormented in sleep. Unsurety held him back a moment. _Would Will actually be pleased to see him?_ _Had he miscalculated the other man's emotions?_ A sudden convulsion from the writhing body before him propelled him forward, pushing doubts to the back of his mind. Moving towards the bed he sat down gently. 

 

“Will?” He whispered into the darkness. The other man balled himself up, clasping his hands over his ears. 

 

“No, please. I can’t.” the other man muttered, pain in his voice followed by a sob. He edged closer. 

 

“Will” he urged again, gently touching the bared arm. The younger man tensed under his hand.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was driven by my Boo Thang, Valentine <3 Thank you for always being there, always encouraging.
> 
> Next chapter incoming over the next few days!


	3. Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds Will, counterparts are returned to one another in the stillness of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite scenes I've written ever, I hope you enjoy my version of their reunion.
> 
> As always; suggestions, comments and criticism welcome!

**Chapter 3: Renewed**

 

Will forgot to breathe. His mind raced, he was not in the same place as when he had had those dreams, which were not dreams. The place he was in was pain, and there was instability, but there was nothing wrong with his brain. He was not crazy. The touch remained on his skin, it was real. 

 

“I  _ am _ here.” the voice spoke again, reassuringly. Hannibal’s voice. Will took in a breath and spun around to face the other man, who, quite solidly, sat next to him. 

 

“Hannibal.” It was all he could say. The older man smiled at him. 

 

“It’s Ok, Will?” A hand reached towards him. 

 

“No.” He breathed, pushing himself up and shifting back down the bed, he sat on his haunches hands to his face. “No.” he repeated. The pain from his body and dreams hit him at once and he grunted, wanting to lay back down. “I… I thought. I  _ killed _ you. Hannibal?” Will managed in a pained voice. The other man still smiled but the faint light that played across his face showed concern in his eyes. 

 

“I am alive, I can assure you,” Will scrubbed at his face, head beginning to spin. “I wanted to come to you sooner, so you would know. But this was the earliest possible time.” Will reached a hand towards Hannibal but quickly pulled it back, hesitant. 

 

“ _ I _ should have died.” He looked down, hands on his knees, another tear rolled down his cheek. 

 

“I am glad that you didn't. That we both have another chance.” Hannibal stated, honestly. Will stared into those dark eyes. Another chance. It was more complicated than that he knew, but there were possibilities, more than there had been a few minutes ago. All of a sudden a wave of relief hit him, Hannibal  _ could _ see him. Loneliness dissipated. His hand shook as he reached again towards the other man, palm coming to rest on Hannibal’s chest. It was real,  _ he  _ was real. Hannibal's hand came to rest on top of his, heartbeat thudding against Will’s skin. 

 

“You’re alive,” Will muttered, convincing himself. A quiet laugh fell from the other's mouth. It was a beautiful sound that Will couldn’t quite recollect if he had heard before. 

 

“I don’t mind reassuring you every few hours, if need be.” The younger man barked a short laugh but stilled quickly. 

 

“Why would you come back, after…” he trailed off, dropping his gaze, suddenly ashamed. 

 

“I said before, Will. You are family. I was willing to fall  _ with _ you,” He paused. “We are changed. Again.” Hannibal added simply, the rich tone of his voice making the statement reverent. Weakness bore down on Will and he leant forward, resting on the knuckles of his free hand. 

 

“You need to rest, Will.” Hannibal tried to ease the other man down, his free hand gently holding onto Will’s waist to guide him back onto the bed. Instead, blue eyes rose to look at Hannibal, faces now close. Abruptly Will moved forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the other, chin resting on a strong shoulder. Hannibal almost fell backwards by the force of the embrace, steadying himself he held the other man, matching his ferocity. This was how they had last been before the fall, it was beyond wonderful to return to the moment. Doubts evaporated from Hannibal's mind, and time stretched out as both men were content to hold their counterpart. 

 

Sighing, Will gently pushed back from Hannibal, but continued to sit facing him, studying his face. 

 

“You’ll have to tell me how you got away.” Will declared. Hannibal smiled darkly. 

 

“Can I not maintain a shroud of mystery?” Will snorted. 

 

“Not from me.” He tried to grin back at the older man, but winced at the pain in his cheek. A hand rose to stroke a strand of brown hair from Will’s forehead that had plastered itself there with sweat. Will closed his eyes at the touch. He was overwhelmed with Hannibal's presence, and an urge came to him that was new, he wanted to touch him. Feel his reborn skin beneath his fingertips, he shuddered. 

 

“You are cold Will. You should..” Hannibal didn't get to finish his sentence, the fingers on his face silenced him. Tracing over cheekbones and jaw line, it was the older man’s turn to close his eyes. Will let his impulse take control, and his hand rested on the others neck, thumb running over cheek and stubble. 

 

“We are new," Will whispered “Borne of the Sea.”

 

Hannibal's hand mirrored his own. After a brief moment of recognition between the two men, he gently pulled Will’s face to him. Sitting forward, lips met lips, the kiss light and chaste. Resting his forehead against the other man's, both breathing deeply, Hannibal’s mind raced. He had always admired Will, loved him for a long time. He  _ was _ attracted to him, although he always assumed their love would, at most, be brotherly. He hadn’t anticipated this reaction from Will, he _could_ imagine being intimate with him sexually, but always assumed it was not an option. For all the ways he had planned their reunion might follow; this one had not even tickled the far reaches of his consciousness. He could foresee and understand Will pushing them from the cliff, but he hadn’t considered this, that would seem absurd to most. Hannibal laughed softly at the thought, earning him a questioning look from Will. 

 

“I wouldn't have labelled this moment as amusing, Hannibal.” Will chided. The warm hand on Will massaged the nape of his neck reassuringly. 

 

“You never cease to surprise me, Will. The only person that can.” Will had been watching how those lips moved around his name, subconsciously licking his own. Eyes now drifted back to the gaze that had not left Will’s eyes. He had imagined being so close to the other man being somewhat uncomfortable, but they had already shared so much intimacy this felt natural. Easy, almost, aside from the nerves flickering through his limbs and dancing in his stomach. Will’s left hand had remained on Hannibal’s chest, still held in place by him. Turning it slowly, he laced warm, strong fingers through his own, and let the entangled pair fall into Hannibal’s lap. 

 

“We are alive.” Will exclaimed, softly. He allowed himself a small smile, a genuine smile. Moving his hand up the other man's neck he took a handful of hair, bringing the lips back to his own, this time the kiss was slow and delving. Closing his eyes, Will allowed his tongue to explore Hannibal's warm mouth tentatively, tasting him. Tongues glided over each other, the older man letting out a low moan into Will’s mouth. The sound pulsed confidence into him, and he pushed himself further towards Hannibal, chest touching chest. Fingers unlaced allowing Will’s hand to run up over a firm stomach, coming to rest on his throat, gently caressing it and enjoying the blood pulsing under his fingertips. Not having touched Hannibal this way before, Will’s heart hammered against his ribs. The thrill of being able to roam places, so vulnerable on this seemingly impervious man, was exhilarating. Will didn’t question his arousal at their embrace, it seemed so simple and clear, since seeing Hannibal. Will felt no need to question himself.  _ That  _ was refreshing.

 

Will pushed his lips harder onto him, Hannibal's arm had wrapped tightly around the other's torso, trying to drive out any and all space between them. They were merging physically, and neither had experienced a desire and pull that came close to this moment. Bodies and mouths writhed passionately together, it was obvious that Hannibal was just as aroused. 

 

Hardness pushing against Will’s side, he attempted to smile smugly into the kiss, and instinctively traced a hand down his lover's side, towards the proof that Hannibal wanted him. The intended action drew a deep groan from Hannibal and he broke away from Will’s mouth, holding his face tenderly in both hands, careful not to put pressure on the healing wound he knew was on his partner's cheek. 

 

“Will,” he breathed deeply. His blood was surging through his body, heart thudding in his chest. Only Will could have this effect on him. “It is obvious that I am more than receptive to this. Perhaps it should be me checking if you are real.” He took a moment to calm his breathing, those stormy eyes watching him impatiently, chests rising and falling together like the sea. “But I really think you need to rest. You haven’t been awake 24 hours.” 

 

Hannibal was also worried that this reaction from Will was one he might regret, he wanted to give the other man time. His hand ran through those dark curls, and he had to close his eyes to hold on to control. Many times his hands had brushed over Will’s forehead, or cheek, to focus the other man or check a temperature, and the ache to slide fingers up and through that thick head of hair had been almost impossible to ignore. Hannibal wanted to massage the scalp gently and grip tightly to those locks, pulling Will’s head back and exposing his neck, so he could mark that perfect flesh. Breathing deeply, the older man pushed those desires down as he had done for years, Will’s health took precedence. Opening heated eyes, he focused on the beautiful face before him, he could see his eyes dilated, feel his pulse thrumming under his own palm.  _ Patience is a virtue,  _ he told himself, the words now bitter. “I need you to be well, Will. I will make plans and I will check on you. I promise.” Disappointment was plain on Will’s face, but he did not argue. 

 

“You are leaving?” The older man nodded as reply.

 

“There are two agents watching the house. And I have someone waiting.” Hannibal inclined his head in the general direction that he had left Chiyoh. 

 

“There are agents outside?” Will frowned pensively for a moment, then returned his eyes to Hannibal. “Chiyoh? You were both on the beach.” Will stated more than asked. Marvelling at Will’s impeccable intuition, the corners of his lips crept up into a slight smile, he nodded again. 

 

“We  _ will _ make a plan.” Hannibal spoke firmly, as if he had made a commandment, Will already knew there would be nothing that would stop him short of death, maybe not even that. 

 

Hannibal felt at the lump in his pocket, this hadn’t been his intention, but fate had seemed to bring the moment to them. It was in his nature to give lavishly, this felt half done, incomplete and just not good enough for Will. The desire to give his partner something was strong though, if he could not give him pleasure right now, he would at least give him something to focus on. 

 

“I… ah… I made this, Will. It seems fitting I give it to you, it’s unfinished but…” Hannibal trailed off, already regretting the gesture. He had committed himself to the action now, so he held the carved wood towards the other man. Will looked down at what was being presented to him, gently he took it in his fingers, turning it to examine the work. Hannibal squirmed under the silence. Will looked at the other man now, smiling deeply on the one side that he could, lighting his face up, even in the darkness of the room. 

 

“You made this for me?” He asked,  taken aback. 

 

“I hadn’t thought I was making it for you, but I was thinking of you as I shaped it. And now it seems fitting. Fate made it for you.” To Will this was a beautiful gesture, he knew only too well that Hannibal liked to show appreciation in other ways, that the rare unsurety in the man now was due to him not seeing this as gift worthy. However, to Will this was a gesture of the heart and body. To make something and give it to someone, especially as beautifully executed as this, was the very epitome of a gift of love. 

 

“I have sandpaper here, I think, and some oil, I can finish it tomorrow.” Hannibal mirrored his lover’s smile, the younger man’s reaction to the spoon, so simple yet profound, was a gift in itself. His hands resumed their position holding Will's face, as he gently kissed his forehead, breathing the other man's scent in. Hannibal wanted to savour him until he could taste him again, taste him with all his senses.

 

Will let out a sigh, as the warmth of Hannibal's lips left his skin, his hands now gripping the sides of the soft blue fleece the other was wearing. It was very un-Hannibal, Will mused, more something he would find himself wearing. Inhaling deeply, the smell of wood smoke came from the larger man, it was a scent that Will found comfort in. So many things new about them both. 

 

“Do you need to go now?” Will asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. He watched as the other man studied his face. 

 

“Lay down, Will. I will stay until you fall asleep.”

 

Will struggled in that moment, his instinct was to leave with Hannibal. Logically, that would be the worst thing he could do. It would mean confirmation that Hannibal survived, and Jack would know where Will stood, without a plan in place it was foolhardy. Sighing he laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his body began to relax into the mattress. Closing his eyes, Will began to pace his breathing, to lull himself back to sleep, it would be hard with Hannibal right next to him and his dick still throbbing. 

 

Will found that wooden door, lifting the latch and turning the handle to pace the rooms within. His mind wandered over the memories, the smells, faces that lived there. Some were alien to him, some he knew intimately. Some part of him could feel the man, next to him on the bed, smile and shift to lay down, he would feel Will there. Footsteps fell softly on a hard floor, the memory palace was vast and he wasn’t entirely sure where he was pacing to. Stopping, he took a deep breath and, suddenly, room presented itself; open and welcoming, a bed the focal point. Will considered it for a second but, instead, chose a tall backed chair that faced a fire place. He sat down and gazed at the low flames, eyesight blurring as he relaxed further and further into sleep. A thought wisped through his consciousness;  _ What if Hannibal got caught? _ Eyes refocused on the guttering flames, as his heart rate began to climb, his mind started to imagine the ramifications of that scenario. Fingers gripped into the soft material that covered the arms of his chair. Then a pressure was on his shoulder, firm and warm. Eyes flitting to his left, another chair now stood,  identical to his own, and Hannibal was there, eyes closed and head rested back. The pressure and presence relieved him of his anxiety and his eyes closed fully, warm sleep spreading through him. 

 

Opening his eyes, Hannibal just looked at the man next to him, breathing deep into the sleep he had now found. A warmth surged from within, he was impressed and honoured that Will had gone to their shared rooms, finding safety and comfort enough to sleep. Hand still on the slightly damp shoulder, Hannibal took his time absorbing this moment, from the silver falling over skin, to the scent of sweat and peace, the texture of cotton over strong muscles. 

 

Sighing, he knew he had to leave this sanctuary, if he told himself he would take just one more moment, the sun would be up in no time. As smoothly as he could manage, Hannibal slid his legs from the bed and slowly stood. Will stirred and curled into the space that Hannibal had just vacated, his hand finding the spoon that he had loosed from his grasp before he had begun to panic. Fingers tightened around the wood, and the deep breath of sleep resumed. Hannibal allowed the air he had been holding in his lungs to escape his lips and relaxed, he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful place Will had found, he just hoped that the sleep remained so for his lover.  _ His lover?  _ Perhaps that was presuming too far. 

 

Reluctantly, he began to trace his footsteps back to the window he had come through. Once on the other side of the pane, he sighed heavily and headed off into the thick coverage the trees offered. There was still a few more hours of twilight left, so he took his time picking his footing,  a lot more carefully than he had on the journey to Will, shaking his head at himself for his impatience overruling his normally cautious nature. Chiyoh was the best tracker he knew, but even she could make mistakes, there could have been more agents. As if his thoughts took to life, he heard movement off to his right, his chest tightened, eyes scanning the night as he felt for the carving knife in his pocket. Moonlight glinted off the steel of a rifle barrel, its aim however at the night sky. Hannibal allowed himself to breathe. Chiyoh had moved further towards the house it seemed.

 

“Chiyoh.” He whispered into the brisk air. A shape moved silently closer to him,  until a break in the roof of leaves allowed moonlight to illuminate her face, she smiled at him knowingly and nodded up hill. Silently they retreated to the relative safety of the car, both sitting for a while in silence. 

 

“How is he?” Chiyoh’s voice was still low, respectful of the night. In all honesty, Hannibal didn't know how to answer the question. 

 

“Different.” It was the only adjective that fit. She made a gentle snort and he looked at her quizzically. Smoothly, she started the car and maneuvered it onto the road that would lead them back to the hunting shack. 

 

“You have some colour in your cheeks, Hannibal.” His eyes had stilled on her, as her eyes remained on the road, face almost impassive, save for the slight twitch at the corner of her lips that could have been a smile. 

 

“What are you alluding to, Chiyoh?” Hannibal almost managed to convey an air of innocence. His companion shook her head slightly. 

 

“Will Graham agrees with you.” A smile deepened on Hannibal's face, and he turned his eyes to stare at the road ahead as well. 

 

“I believe you are right.” he replied.  Chiyoh pushed no further, but Hannibal was relieved to feel a sense of acceptance from her, he was aware now of her sense of duty that held her to Will, for now. He had not been sure of her feelings towards Will passed paying the debt she believed she owed. Apparently there were no hard feelings. 

 

“What is our plan, Hannibal?” He was not surprised at the question, more bemused. Hannibal had been sure if Chiyoh had accepted Will this would be a likely occurrence. If he was honest with himself, Hannibal was glad of it. But it also amused him and he allowed that to show in a low laugh. 

 

“I do not know yet. I am pretty sure it will involve a dog.” He left it at that, Chiyoh looking at him questioningly. They drove on together in an amused silence. 


	4. Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Chiyoh set out on a road trip, to get their escape underway. 
> 
> And, add another member to their team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update, I hope you enjoy. Chiyoh is one of my favorite characters, and I truly hope we get more of her in S4!
> 
> As always, comments, suggestions and criticism warmly received!

 

**Chapter 4: Set in Motion**

 

After they had returned, it was as if Hannibal had broken free of purgatory. The time before, was spent waiting for Will, waiting to know how things would fall. He hadn’t even thought about getting a phone, with the other man being unconscious, there hadn’t been the need. The next day Chiyoh brought one back, from her daily excursion to get supplies. With a small amount of shameless charming, he had Will’s mobile number. Smiling to himself, he sent a message to the solitary contact in the device, telling him that they would be out of town for a day or two, leaving the message as ominous as possible. Will would know. Settling into the car, the pair started their journey. It would not be a straight route, their first destination was south west of Baltimore, Bethesda, where Hannibal had a property. The second destination was north east, where Will had lived with Molly.

The atmosphere between the two in the car had improved, somewhat, moving passed the stagnant years that had stood between them. 

 

“So, how many safe houses do you have?” Chiyoh glanced over to him. 

 

“One cannot be too prepared.” He replied ominously. “There, I will have access to funds and an identity.” Things would be much easier with the two of those, although he could do nothing about his face, he _had_ decided to grow out his beard. The thought alone irritated him, but he wasn’t left with much of a choice. Chiyoh nodded. 

 

“Did Will tell you of his display?” The topic change made Hannibal quirk an eyebrow at the other passenger. “Back at…  _ home _ .” Her emphasis on the word, highlighting the fact it was far from that for either of them anymore. Hannibal inclined his head slightly, intrigued. 

 

“Your captor?” She nodded assertion.

 

“I killed him,” Chiyoh said the words flatly, as if it were of no consequence to her anymore “But Will  _ displayed _ him.” She paused, as she took the car around a turn “Like a firefly.” She almost whispered the words to herself, in recollection. Refocusing, she turned her head back towards him. “You would have been proud.” Hannibal did feel proud, but it was mixed with a sense of regret, that he had not seen the creation himself. Will had maneuvered that situation, whether he had been conscious of it or not, his curiosity had bought around the man's death, and Will had felt obligated to honour it. Not the man, but the event. It was significant. He was looking forward to exploring the event, in their memory palace, if Will would permit it. 

 

“I am glad of it. For the both of you.” Hannibal replied sincerely. His companion nodded in agreement. 

 

“He is a different beast, Hannibal, there will be compromise on both parts to survive.” This he knew, Will was most certainly a killer, he understood and had a passion for the beauty that could be created. He had once said, however, that he only tolerated it, whilst Hannibal delighted in it. Would this have changed, now he had felt the beauty in his own hands? 

 

“He sees the world from all aspects. Appreciates every facet, like art, no matter how terrible or crude.” He let out a breath, Hannibal could not, in all honesty, see Will killing someone for being rude. Hannibal laughed at his own thoughts, “He respects life, as do I. But our approach is different. Or was.” Hannibal had seen his nature becoming more chaotic and provocative, especially with Bedelia. The conversation they had had, whilst they waited for the dragon, about his former psychiatrist, had been amusing to say the least, Hannibal pondered how Will would feel about her demise. Recognising the area, he put a bookmark in his thoughts to return to later, as he began to direct Chiyoh to the address.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They parked in the driveway, the house was small but Immaculate. Hannibal hadn’t been to the property since before he had fled to Europe, but he was glad to see the maintenance company had been keeping the grounds tidy. Tall trees lined the properties in the road, it was a quiet and affluent cul de sac, where people minded their own business. It was one of the reasons he picked the neighbourhood. His wasn’t the only property that was a second, or even third, residence for the owners, many lay empty most of the year. It was for his purposes, perfect. 

 

Slipping around to the door at the rear, he placed a finger on a scanner, which emitted a beeping noise, and then the sound of the magnet in the door released. Pushing the door open, the room smelt slightly dusty, but pleasant, the light Parisian furnishings exactly as he remembered. Hannibal made quick work about their task, as Chiyoh slowly paced the rooms, taking in the details. 

 

Firstly, he went to the wardrobe with his holdall, luckily he had left more casual attire here, and managed to select a handful of suitable choices, that would suit his currently low key demeanor. Moving to the living room, he joined Chiyoh, who was gracefully running her finger along the white, marble, simple mantle piece. He watched as she moved to the french doors that opened up onto the large garden, veiled from prying eyes by the surrounding trees. The garden led onto a  nature reserve. 

 

His hands found a portrait of a french dignitary, and flicked at a latch that the large gold leaf frame hid, it swung forward revealing a safe. Pushing his finger tip to the panel again, and typing in a code, the lock released and the heavy door swung forward. Inside was a large amount of cash, bank cards, two passports and a small black book filled with useful contacts. Hannibal removed everything and placed it neatly within the holdall. Watching the graceful being, who had spent most of her life as a recluse, a gesture came to him. 

 

“Chiyoh, I would put the deeds in your name for this place. Would you accept?” Turning slowly, she regarded the tall man. 

 

“I would like to come with you both, Hannibal.” It was not a refusal. 

 

“Well, I would do it regardless. You would have a place then that is yours, to do with as you will. It could be your starting point, if you decided it was time to leave us, if only for a while.” Hannibal didn't want to say, out right, it would be a safety net if Hannibal and Will were caught, but she would know it. Slowly, she nodded. 

 

“I would accept. Though, my starting point will always be in Castle Lecter.” She had turned again, to gaze out into the shadowed garden “Thank you, Hannibal.” She added quietly. Hannibal nodded to nobody in particular, a feeling of slight embarrassment crept into him. She didn't need to thank him, it was polite, but she had  _ meant  _ it. He could arrogantly take claim for making the strong woman, who she was, from his own actions, but he would have to take claim for her isolation and cutting off any family, or love, before it would even have had a chance to grow. He decided to claim it all, the arrogance and the guilt. His gesture was his apology, and his gift of admiration, and she thanked him genuinely for it. 

 

“It could never meet the debt I have, Chiyoh.” She nodded in acceptance of his statement. 

 

“Are you ready?” She strode towards him, as he finished fastening his bag. 

 

“Yes. We can take turns driving, if you are happy to drive through the night?” Hannibal was sure that as the time stretched out, a touch more emotion touched his companion's face, her eyes seemed to shine with excitement. 

 

“Let’s go see a woman about a dog.” She quipped. Hannibal grinned as he followed her from the house. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal stretched his legs, when he stepped out of the car, and arched his back. It had been a long drive. The night was deathly quiet, and there was an autumnal bite to the air that was refreshing. Silently, Chiyoh exited the car moving soundlessly, to stand next to him. 

 

“I will scout out the  _ target  _ and come back.” The sentence almost had the sound of a joke to it. The target was Winston. Hannibal nodded in agreement, she was the quieter of the two. Quickly, she turned on her heel and stalked towards the house, where Will had lived with Molly as a family. As unlikely as it must seem to others, he had no ill feeling towards the woman. On the contrary; he admired her, being able to escape the dragon. It would have taken guts and brains, of course, Will wouldn’t have married any less. It would have been a good match, he supposed, if Will didn't need more, and he did not mean that in a cliche way that is often said when people move on from a situation. Will is unique and, like himself, there would be no one who could understand his mind, other than themselves. Perhaps if they hadn’t met, Will and Molly could have been happy, but he knew how irresistible it was to actually find your counterpart. They drew each other together, like magnets, and the things that were stuck between were crushed. 

 

Hannibal took in the house, it was very Will, he admitted. Outdoor space to work, a cosy house just big enough to fit everyone, but not big enough to echo intrusive thoughts. He would have felt safe here. Hannibal had dragged him from that safety, and thrown him into the tempest, he couldn’t feel bad about it. The effort was equal from both sides; it was natural to the pair of them. Reflecting on himself, his home in Baltimore had probably been the same, a safe place for him. Enjoying what he liked, playing his games, with relative anonymity. It had been a good run. But Will had brought out his true nature, just as he had done to the other man. 

 

Chaos and a plateau of understanding, chaos and a respite of peace, chaos and an embrace of love. 

 

They were not meant to lead structured and predictable lives. This did, however, present issues when thinking about the possible routes the future might take. But it was not dull, never dull. Hannibal smiled warmly at the thought, he only knew that they needed one another.

Shifting slightly, he lent against the trunk of a tree, enjoying the stillness of the twilight. A dark shape moved to his left and he waited for Chiyoh to approach. 

 

“The dogs are in an outside fenced area, they have a run into the garage, but most are sleeping in the kennels. I can’t see signs of anyone home. Bedroom curtains are open. Perhaps, they are sleeping elsewhere.” Hannibal was nodding, that wouldn't be surprising after everything that had happened here. Still he would err on the side of caution, if they were home, they would be on alert. He could see apprehension on her face. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Hannibal shook his head. 

 

“Thank you, Winston knows me. They’ll stir less if it is just me.” She nodded. 

 

“I will wait in the car.” Chiyoh entered the car as silently as she had left it, and he watched her prepare the back seat for their extra passenger. Hannibal couldn't help but grin, this was fun. Actual harmless fun, who would have thought? 

 

Slowly, he made his way around the back, to the gated garden, and let himself in smoothly. Moving in the shadows, he crouched near the fence around the dog's kennels. Taking out a trowel from his back pocket, he started to dig in the soil, trying to make it look as authentic a dog escape as he knew how. There was movement from one of the kennels. 

 

“Winston.” Hannibal whispered, pulling out some meat from his pocket. “Winston”. A nose poked out of the wooden structure, brown and shaggy. He must have remembered Hannibal’s scent. Yawning, the dog plodded towards Hannibal, tail wagging. Feeding some of the meat through the fence, he whispered soothingly to the dog. “Will is waiting for you, are you coming?” The dog put his head down, to where the ground had been dug away, and clawed at the other side. “Good boy” Hannibal cooed softly. It would look like an authentic break out yet. 

 

It didn't take long before Winston was on the other side, plastering wet licks over a bemused Hannibal. Grimacing, he wiped the saliva from his face, and then gently picked the dog up in both arms. The effort to wipe his face had been futile, as the mutt continued to lap at him. “Molly obviously has not been brushing your teeth, Winston.” He muttered to the warm bundle in his arms. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see some of the other animals stirring and sniffing the air. They would probably all escape and lead Molly on a rather jolly hunt the next day. Hannibal smiled at the thought. 

  

* * *

 

  

Once Winston was settled in the back of the car, Chiyoh spent a long time staring at the rather excited animal, as Hannibal pulled on to the road. He had the last leg driving back to their temporary home. Finally, she turned her stare on him. 

 

“I think in the history of escapes, this might be the most…. Interesting.  And prolonged.” She looked back to the dog, and patted his head gingerly. “I understand the appeal.” She said to herself. Settling back in her seat, she watched the road. “You look very pleased with yourself, Hannibal. We need to be quick if we are going to move.” The longer they waited around, it was more likely that they would get caught, is what she didn't need to say. Hannibal nodded. 

 

“A few more days.” He assured her, but the words did nothing to ease the tight look that had settled on her face. Eventually, she relaxed back into the seat, releasing the tension in an effortless way. It was interesting to see the woman getting slowly more invested in the unit the three of them now made, well four. And heartening, he reminded himself. “Everything must be in place. You and Will need an identity, I need to sort out paperwork, and organise a way out. And a place to go.” 

 

There was a lot to do, but with the items he had collected on their road trip, it would be undoubtedly easier. He yearned to be able to check into a hotel, dine and wash in luxury, but it was not worth it with the paper trail it would leave. He had to remain unseen as long as possible, the less people saw him, the less likely he would be recognised. Being assumed dead was his biggest advantage, at present. 

 

“Take the time it takes, so it takes less time.” He intoned to Chiyoh, realising he sounded like a parent advising a child. It was something his mother would say to him. She shot him a cool look, out of the corner of her eye. 

 

“Yes Hannibal, and if you had been doing something other than playing with wood the last week, we may be further ahead in our plans.” She retorted, smirking at her own double entendre. Hannibal openly laughed.

 

The car fell silent. After a while Chiyoh relaxed back against the headrest and her eyes closed, Winston had settled down too. Hannibal began to think about the house they had just left, and what it meant to Will. He was no caretaker, and had no intent to coddle a grown man, but he had intended to carve a place for them before and it was a renewed intention. Hannibal would need to accommodate Will, it was natural for him to be selfish. Now he needed to think of others, he supposed. Thoughts and ideas buzzed through Hannibal, as he drove through the night. 

 


	5. Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will waits for news... a whole sodding two days of waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments, I am so very glad that you are enjoying this! Cos I am!
> 
> As per: comments, suggestions and criticism warmly received!!

**Chapter 5: Interim**

 

Will was cranky that whole day. He had a brief period of reprieve when he had woken, his sleep had been dreamless and deep, well he had _thought_ it had been. As soon as he remembered Hannibal visiting, he started to doubt its reality. Maybe it had been a dream? His body ached as he sat up, but he did feel slightly better. Then his hand fell on something in the covers. The spoon. Will closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. Thumb running along the spiraled handle, he let himself be grounded. Hannibal was out there, and he was making a plan. And all Will had to do was wait. Wait. It sounded easy in theory.

 

Putting his feet on the cool floor, he gently placed the spoon on his bed side table, and tried to stand in a smooth motion. The healing wounds made the motion shaky, but he pushed through it, and warily stretched his back out. Pacing his room, he tried to absorb his old environment, but he felt like a puzzle piece that had been bent and warped, and wouldn't fit any longer, no matter how it was persuaded.

 

He found himself in the kitchen, staring out the window, wind gently bending the trees. Leaning against the counter, he grabbed a clean glass from the sink, apparently whoever came to maintain his house had made sure there was clean dishes and cups, and filled it with water from the tap.

 

As he drank, he thought over the visit last night. Surprisingly, he felt no remorse or shame in his actions, they had been heightened by his relief at seeing Hannibal, that was true. But they had come from genuine desire, they were an authentic part of him now. In some way, he felt he had created the newness in their skin, some of Hannibal was a part of him physically now. Touching the other man, was almost touching an extended part of his own body, a reflection, but there lived contrast there too. The contrast kept them seperate, kept things… interesting. _Identically different_.

 

Could he live with the lawlessness? It was obvious he would follow it to whatever end, that he accepted. Will had only just realized the other man could _be_ in love. He was capable of emotions, Hannibal was unlike anything. Strangely, Will discovered a sense of pride and uneasiness at that thought, coexisting. Stranger still, he didn’t feel the need to dissect or separate them, he simply let them drift through him. If he allowed himself to accept Hannibal, then by extension he could accept himself, Will wasn’t sure that was entirely obtainable, though. Some elements of the other man's nature jarred at his core, but they felt stuck there like a blade that, if removed, would result in him bleeding out. Amidst the chaos, it felt natural to him.

 

Will opened the fridge door and smiled to himself, the mysterious caretaker had brought groceries. Tummy rumbling, he wondered what he would have the energy to create, but his meal planning was interrupted by a knock at the door. Furrowing his brows, he closed the fridge and made the short journey to the door. It was foolish to hope it would be Hannibal, mainly because that would have meant the older man had lost his mind, knocking on the door, in the morning, with agents around the house. He also felt a little ridiculous that he still would have been excited to see the other man, despite the impending doom that would follow.

 

Opening the door, he stared at the unfamiliar face he was presented with. Will stood motionless, for a second, and forgot to greet the stranger. The woman, in her middle years, waited patiently and, after a few uncomfortable moments, cleared her throat.

 

“I am the nurse, I have come to check on you. Mr Crawford said he had informed you?” She asked, unsure. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he recollected the brief conversation he had had with Jack.

 

“Oh, yes. Of course… um come in.” He stood back, allowing the unremarkable woman to enter. Walking past him briskly, her light coat was already half way off, as she stood in the middle of the room.

 

“Have you taken your medication yet?” Will shook his head.

 

“I just got up.” She nodded, absentmindedly, and placed her coat over the back of the large comfortable chair, that had been pushed to the corner of the room.

 

“Right, I will make you something to eat and then you can take them.” She affirmed, with only herself, and marched into the kitchen. “Is there anything you don’t eat?” The woman called over her shoulder, as she rather audibly made herself familiar with the kitchen. Will winced at a cupboard door slamming shut. Resisting the urge to make a quip about human flesh, he considered the question. He hadn't eaten since before leaving the hospital yesterday, and would just about eat anything, within reason that is.

 

“Err… I am not fussy.” The woman made a sound, which could have been relief at having free rein, or annoyance that Will didn't narrow down the options for her.

 

Will dismissed the nurse from his thoughts, as much as he could, and made his way to the drawers, near his book shelf. Rummaging around for a few minutes, his fingertips connected with a rough surface and he pulled the sheets of sandpaper out. Flicking through, he picked the one with the largest gradient and, once he had collected the spoon, sat near the window and began finessing Hannibal's work.

 

It felt good to be working with his hands, the perfect activity for Will to calm his mind. He disliked forced social situations, like the one which he was currently sitting within. He did not usually invite people into his space, unless he was comfortable with them. And comfort, with another human, was not something that happened often for Will. As much as the wood work calmed him, the quiet was heavy and oppressive, but he prefered an uncomfortable silence than forced small talk.

 

As the nurse entered the room, he sat up, quietly and neatly placing the spoon and sandpaper to one side. He offered a smile, as she placed the plate down, it was full of eggs, mushrooms, sausage, toast, and on the side, avocado and grilled haloumi. Will couldn't complain with the spread, and happily started shovelling the food into his mouth, whilst offering mutters, that could have been thanks, to the woman. She gave him an amused look, and disappeared into the kitchen again. She returned shortly with orange juice, water and his tablets.

 

“Once you have finished, take these. There’s some pasta prepared in the fridge, it can be eaten cold or warm. Someone will be over at dinner. And rest.” She stated, in clipped tones, expecting to be obeyed. With that, she picked her coat up and swung it on, in one smooth motion. “I will see you in the morning, Mr Graham.” She said, as she opened the door. Mouthful of egg,  Will continued to nod in her general direction. He expected she wasn't really looking for a reply, he hadn't even found out her name. Will ousted her from his thoughts with a shake of his head, and continued to vacuum up the food.

 

* * *

 

Pushing the empty plate from him, he swallowed the pills and half drained his water. Sighing, he began to relax into the empty space, when he heard tires on the driveway. Glancing out of the window, Jack's car pulled to a halt, as expected. He hunched his shoulders, as he prepared to be intruded on, again. Will realised, he didn't mind being lonely, as long as he knew Hannibal was out there. In true Crawford style, the large man helped himself into the house, Will half hid his face, behind his glass of juice as he watched him enter.

 

“Good Morning, Jack.” The other man's eyes scanned the room, before falling on Will.

 

“How are you feeling, Will?” Jack eyed the seated man, acknowledging, with a pleased nod, the empty plates in front of him.

 

“Better. Much better.” Will replied, trying a smile which turned into a grimace, as the wounded muscles were flexed. Jack had walked over to the large chair in the corner.

 

“May I?” After letting himself in already, it was a bizarre gesture to show his supposed respect for the younger man's boundaries. Will raised his eyebrows a fraction and nodded. Jack sat down with a sigh.

 

“So I made my report.” He began. Will sat back in the seat and faced the other man.

 

“You said you would.” he added. Jack inclined his head.

 

“There doesn’t seem to be much to clear up. People are considering your actions heroic.” The tone in which Jack said the final word, made clear he did not agree. Will barked a sardonic laugh.

 

“Heroic.” He echoed the words to himself. “And what do you think, Jack?” The younger man asked, leaning forward and ignoring the jolts of pain that radiated from his side. The other man shifted in his seat.

 

“I already told you. I believe you thought there was no other choice. I don’t think you were being the hero. Part of you wanted to end it for yourself as well. It has been a hard journey, Will.” Jack was mostly right, but it was the sympathetic angle that he approached his view with, that made Will seethe.

 

“Duty is heavier than a mountain. Death light as a feather.” It was a quote from a book Will had read, but it seemed to fit what he felt Jack wanted to hear. It rang true too. Will was not scared of death. On the contrary he was now fearful of living without Hannibal. His thoughts wandered to the other man, and whether he had garnered the same fear.

 

“Well, I much prefer the world with you in it, Will. And I know many who would agree.” Will made an appreciative expression, which he hoped Jack brought, in all honesty the sentiment rang hollow in him. He did not care how they felt about the world with him in it or not. It seemed cold, but he no longer had a feeling of connection to any of his old ‘friends’. Those ties had started to deteriorate after he was imprisoned for Hannibal's crimes, the subterfuge and games that followed had further deepened that divide. When Will went off the cliff, it wiped away any of his remaining loyalties. Once he had survived, only one reemerged. Will was discerning that he was now a much harder man.

 

“Do you want a coffee?” Will directed at Jack, he stood, allowing his hand on the tabletop to take some of his weight. The more he moved, the better he seemed to feel in himself.

 

“Sure.” The other man responded warmly to the gesture, as he stood smoothly to follow Will to the kitchen. Will shook the Kettle on the stove, finding it was still half full of water. Lighting the stove, he turned to look out the window, across the green and autumnal land that spread out from his home. Sighing, he retrieved the french press and grabbed the coffee, all the time the weight of Jack’s eyes on him. He was starting to feel irritated.

 

“You know, Miriam Lass has improved a lot from using the psychological support we have.” Will stared sideways at the larger man for a moment, then threw his head back as peels of laughter left him.

 

“You want me to see an FBI approved psychiatrist?” His laughter subsided, his tone left bitter. “Would it be Dr Bloom this time? Maybe Chilton is feeling up to receiving Client's again.” He poured the boiling water into the press, ignoring the stony glare that was being directed at him. “No. No, Jack. Therapy doesn't work on me. We know this very well.” He knew the other man was looking for a way to fix this situation, in a way he appreciated it, or he knew he should. But the conversation just left him cold.

 

“I know.” Jack’s words were marred with frustration.

 

“There is no fix it, Jack. I am here and Hannibal is not. It is simply a matter of time and erosion.” That was true enough. Will poured the coffee out and handed the second mug to his now ex-boss.

 

“Do you know what you might want to do Will?” Scratching his beard Will considered the question

 

“Apart from shower? I don’t know. I won’t teach again, all of those eyes on me.” Will grimaced at the thought, as they made their way back to the living room. The younger man sat on the bed, Jack stood by the window, staring at the empty breakfast plate like it might contain the answers to his problems. “Maybe I will graft” The thought brought a soft smile to Will’s face, eyes glazing as he retreated within himself. Working with his hands, whilst he had been with Molly, had awoken that practical love in him again. Just him and a machine, no emotions, and a logical approach solved the issue. Mostly.

 

“Well, anything you need, Will, I will help.” The words were genuine. “I can see that shaping and fixing things with your hands would suit you right now.” Jack continued, his finger running over the carved spoon Will had left on the table, half sanded. The old Will would have felt a coldness in his stomach at the thought of being uncovered," but all he currently felt was curiosity at whether Jack would understand the clue. There seemed to be no silent click, as the other man noted down an apparent flag, just simple appreciation of a well carved piece of wood. There was almost disdain inside him, as Crawford didn't even question the thing, married with a small amount of anger at Jack touching Hannibal’s and his own creation.

 

Draining his cup, the larger man placed it atop the dirty plates, and took them back to the kitchen. Will heard the sound of water as the man washed up. Well _that_ was something to appreciate. Striding back into the room, Will watched as Jack stuffed his hands into deep pockets, realising he had never even removed his coat.

 

“I can see you are on the mend. I know you well enough that you need your space to do that.” Will nodded, with genuine gratitude at the others words. “I will call you tomorrow.” Trying on a smile, Will looked up to the other man.

 

“Thank you, Jack.” And with that, Will was on his own again, listening to tires retreat from his house.

 

* * *

  
  


Will wasn’t sure whether he prefered the boredom, or the awkward social impositions. Actually, he knew he prefered the boredom, but there was a burn that he felt to move, run, be somewhere that no one but Hannibal knew where to find him. Wondering, and not for the first time, what Chiyoh and Hannibal were up to, Will reached for his phone and read the text again. A day or two, like another day was inconsequential. Fingers itched to type a response, but all he could think to write was “OK”. He'd rather remain silent than text one word. At least, with someone intruding on him, he could stop thinking about how he was going to get away. Frustration bubbled in him, he felt like a damsel waiting to be rescued. Every moment spent longer here, was another hour in a pair of shoes, now two sizes too small. Will ached to be free.

 

He showered and changed clothes after Jack had left, and had sat out on the porch working on the spoon, which was then placed in the late evening sunlight, oiled. He would apply a second coat tomorrow. The other nurse had come and gone, and there was now a tub of soup in the fridge. There was nothing else to do so, Will slept.

 

The next day repeated, the same circles being run in his mind. The only difference was a call from Jack, instead of a visit. And that had lasted all of a minute, awkwardness from both parties. Will’s slow disengagement from his old boss, and Jack’s guilt at seeing another human, changed, on his watch contributed to a fruitless exchange. As he laid in his bed, the third night, he looked towards the now completed spoon that sat on his bed side table, and closed his eyes to open that door.


	6. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyoh and Hannibal visit Will in the night to keep him informed of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go... sorry for the delay!

**Chapter 6: The Edge**

 

Evening approached and Hannibal whistled for the dog, who was never far away and never not happy. Standing with the door open to the back seat, Winston jumped in and sat down with his tongue out, waiting patiently. He supposed that he could see the charm in the animal that Will did.

 

Hannibal took the driving seat as Chiyoh was already seated in the passenger side, subconsciously an arm extended behind her to scratch a scruffy ear. The mutt leaned into her hand and Hannibal gave Chiyoh a slight smile. 

 

“I hope you haven't gotten attached.” Her stare was flat. 

 

“I don't get attached.” The soft look she shot their furry companion belied her words. 

 

It had been enjoyable having Winston around, their pack had increased by one, but Will would need him more. 

 

Hannibal had managed to get most of the preparation done today, all that was left was waiting. He had ventured into town, although he had stayed in the car whilst Chiyoh had printed out paperwork, had him sign it, and then she had taken it to be scanned and emailed to various people. Besides that he had made some calls and transferred funds. Mostly everything was now pending on confirmation. Chiyoh now owned a property, herself and Will had new identities which should be ready to collect tomorrow, a dog handling company had been contacted and were ready to board, fly and quarantine Winston. A boat was waiting and that was the most important thing. Maybe they would be away the following night. 

 

Hannibal continued to mull the details over as the car rolled swiftly over tarmac, without thinking he rubbed at the stubble growing on his face. Even when he had been incarcerated he had maintained his clean shaven appearance. He shook his head at himself. 

 

“It suits you.” Chiyoh said, that faint light of amusement in her eyes. 

 

“I have never been one to tolerate beards.” He replied, distaste clear in his voice. Chiyoh’s eyes remained on him. 

 

“With one exception?” Her lips curled slowly at the sides, which was as good as a grin on her features. He grunted in response. She was correct, although clean shaven or bearded didn’t make much of a difference to Hannibal when he thought of Will. It was his being that he was attached to. 

 

“I have learnt, Chiyoh, that nobody is perfect.” he retorted. 

 

“If a beard is his only imperfection…” She left the rest unsaid, staring ahead with a smug air around her. 

 

Hannibal wasn’t used to being poked where his affections lay, it was only a very recent thing that he could be said to harbour real compassion. It was a thing that seemed to be expanding and encompassing Chiyoh. Not in the same way in which he regarded Will, they were conjoined in a way that would remain untouched by any other connection. But that didn't mean their family could not grow. 

 

“Is it a good idea to drop Winston off, won’t it look suspicious?” Hannibal shook his head, he had seen many cases where animals had navigated long distances to find the place they connect with. Plus it was not the first time the dog had run away and ended up back in Wolf Trap, it would be two days since his supposed escape and that was more than enough time. 

 

“It may be a little unlikely, but it would be no more unique than the things that happen around Will.” Chiyoh sighed softly at his response. Hannibal didn’t push further on her obvious growing kinship with the animal. 

 

A comfortable silence wrapped around the three, Winston rested his head on his paws as Chiyoh seemed lost in thought. 

 

“Hannibal, could I come in with you?” He looked at her for a moment, still thinking things over in her mind and eyes focused on something unseen. He didn't suppose it would be unsafe if the agents were still watching. They were more than complacent in their duties it would seem. Hannibal's curiosity was peaked. 

 

“To see Will? May I ask why?” She shrugged. 

 

“It would be nice to see him.” She turned to look at the man as she finished her sentence. Hannibal could understand that, she was invested in them. Seeing Will would be cathartic. He nodded with a small smile. “I won't stay long.” She added, her left eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, if he'd blinked he would have missed it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Will had woken to use the toilet but had found it impossible to settle back to sleep. All the rest he had needed the last few days, well weeks really, had thoroughly messed with his body clock. This was nothing new. He was also anticipating Hannibal. He now stood in the kitchen in shorts and t-shirt, dark and coolness surrounded him. A glass of water sat on the counter in front of him, but he was currently staring out of the window, eyes glazed as he explored a room, more than familiar to him. 

 

Will stood at the railing, walls of books to his back. He rested forward on his palms, the steel cool under his skin and watched series after series of interactions unfold underneath him. Most he knew, some brought a smile to his face, some a heaviness to his chest. He absorbed the new perspectives as best he could. 

 

A mirage of Hannibal sat at his desk, three men entered the room. It devolved into a fight, Hannibal was down. Will knew it was now historical but he gripped tightly to the railing as Hannibal's limp body was dragged unceremoniously from the room. 

 

“Will.” A voice spoke to his left, he turned and a solid Hannibal stood now and touched his arm gently. Blinking, the books faded and his dark kitchen materialised, Hannibal remained filling his vision. Another waking moment passed before Will found himself holding the other man, strong arms returned the embrace. The younger man softened, as though he had been stretched taut since the older man had left two nights before. He intended to stay right there a while, and Hannibal didn't seem eager to disentangle, but movement came from the open window the other man had apparently climbed through. Stepping slightly back from Hannibal, he watched a body slip through, holding something wrapped in a blanket. 

 

“Chiyoh” Will nodded at the woman who had joined them. His tone was not unwelcoming, more surprised she was in tow. 

 

“It's good to see you, Will.” She replied softly. 

 

“It is?” Will frowned. “I saw you. On the beach. You woke me from the coma.” A pleased expression settled on her face, and then her eyes cast down to the lumpy shape she was holding. A nose poked out from a fold and Will's breath caught. He quickly closed the space between himself and the dark haired woman, throwing back the cover to reveal a mess of fur. Despite the pain he grinned widely, as an excited Winston leaped at his face, thoroughly covering it with wet licks.  Will laughed heartily as he knelt with the pup, who almost knocked him down trying to hug the man as best a dog could. 

 

“How?” He asked the pair, looking up to Chiyoh first then over his shoulder at Hannibal. 

 

“It was a happy coincidence.” The man replied, smiling mischievously. Will laughed again. Jack had mentioned on the phone that the dog's had escaped, Molly had told him so he could inform Will. Winston was the only one who had not been found yet. 

 

“Coincidence? You kidnapped my dog, Hannibal.” Will couldn't mask the pure delight in his voice. Winston was now darting back and forth between the three of them, Will rose and was able to ignore the remaining soreness dotted throughout him. “He seems to like you both.” Blue eyes looked from one to the other, Chiyoh openly smiling at the dog and Hannibal was not grimacing at the licks his hand was receiving. Absorbing the scene, Will exhaled, contentment spreading. 

 

“So, is there a plan?” His question and gaze divided between the two. Chiyoh nodded. 

 

“We are waiting on some items. We should have everything tomorrow, so tomorrow night. Hannibal?” The tall man gave a curt nod. 

 

“Providing everything goes accordingly, we should be able to leave this time tomorrow.” Hannibal confirmed. 

 

Chiyoh was gazing around the small house, taking in the fine details of Will’s old skin. Surprisingly, he found that it did not make him feel intruded upon, perhaps it was the calm bond that he sensed between herself and the other man, perhaps it was her connection with his dog, or maybe her apparent assistance when he was in a coma. He was unsure, but it felt good. 

 

“Will you leave a note?” Hannibal asked. Scratching the back of his neck he thought a moment. 

 

“If I  _ were  _ going to leave in the night, alone, I wouldn't leave a note.” Shaking his head he continued, “No. They wouldn't expect one from me.” He didn't need to worry about packing enough to make the rouse convincing, his clothing here was so sparse he'd probably need to take it all. 

 

“Ok. Be ready for us. If there are any changes I will call you.” Will wasn't interested in the details excepting one, he was just ready to be moving on. 

 

“And, uh, Winston?” Hannibal let out a soft laugh. 

 

“We wouldn't have gone through the danger of getting him to desert him. But I must insist you start cleaning his teeth.” The grin was back on the younger man's face, he was currently scratching behind the dog's ear. Relief was flowing over him now, his mind was relaxing. 

 

Chiyoh stepped up to Will and held out a delicate gloved hand, a gesture of fresh starts. Uncharacteristically, Will took her hand but pulled her into a hug, albeit a very awkward one. He would have to practise that. She pulled away from him after a moment and her lips quirked into a delicate smile. 

 

“Thank you for keeping Hannibal safe, Chiyoh. I imagine he didn't make the best patient.” Her eyes flickered to the taller man. 

 

“No,” She stated simply. “No he did not.” Under that firm tone, her eyes were soft and fond. “I want to take in the night, take your time Hannibal.  I will meet you at the car. Will, tomorrow.” She finished with a nod and gracefully slipped back out the window and into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two men were left in silence, Will felt his cheeks colour. It seemed Chiyoh had an idea of what was between himself and Hannibal now. Turning to face the other man, Will took a deep breath. His desires were still the same but what about Hannibal? 

 

“I have been feeling you there, in our shared rooms. Sometimes you are in ones that belong only to me.” There was a slight tone of reprimand, but not enough for it to sway the man's mood. Will chewed his bottom lip, knowing the other would feel him there. He had intruded before, when he had been searching for Hannibal, now he guessed it was rude to see without permission. 

 

“I am sorry Hannibal. It’s been the place I go to find connection. I should not have presumed to enter those rooms.” He looked up into those dark eyes, they were not as hard as he remembered them. A smile touched the older man's lips. 

 

“It is not a matter of manners, Will. I would just prefer to be present with you when you enter those places. You might need me.” Will noticed for the first time Hannibal was starting to grow his beard out. 

 

“I like the look.” He gestured to his own chin. Those eyes regarded him a moment searching for sincerity no doubt, he finally smiled with a short laugh. 

 

“Well, I guess that's a positive.” He obviously was not happy about his new look. 

 

“It suits you.” The younger man offered, slowly approaching the other he put a hand to his cheek, stroking his thumb over skin and hair. 

 

Hannibal swallowed. He felt colour in his own cheeks as he knew it to be in Will’s, closing his eyes he enjoyed the tender caress. Feeling relieved that the other man not only felt the same but his new found confidence in touching Hannibal had not ebbed away with that night. Closing the distance between them he let his hands rest on Will’s waist. 

 

“It has been comforting feeling you there, in those rooms.” He spoke low to the other man, faces close now. Hannibal would never have imagined this level of pleasure, simply by having this body pressed to his. 

 

“It’s been educational.” Will replied, breath ghosting the taller mans skin. Goosebumps prickled down his neck. 

 

“Are you feeling better, Will? You seem to be moving easier.” Those blue eyes were watching his lips as he spoke, the notion excited Hannibal. 

 

“I am almost feeling myself again. But I am not sure who I am now.” Hannibal inclined his head attempting to nod but the movement brought his lips a shade closer to Will’s. 

 

“We have time for that.” He murmured back into Will’s waiting mouth. A slight tilt of the younger man's head brought their lips together. Arms snaked around Hannibal's waist pulling him tighter to the other and eliciting a groan from his lips that was muffled by Will’s warm, soft mouth pressing down hard on his. 

 

The kiss was slow and deliberate, lips had parted and tongues were moving over each other, feeling and exploring the other. Will’s free hand had moved up Hannibal's body and had stopped, grasping hair firmly at the nape of the other man's neck, encouraging the kiss. Longing pulsed through them both, long overdue. Hannibal's body reacted quickly, his dick was hardening and pushing against his partner's body. The arousal was further spurred on by the reaction being mirrored by Will. It was the younger man's turn to moan softly into the other as his erection rubbed against that firm body. Lips separating, both men stood breathing deeply. Hannibal's large hands now framed the other’s face and he searched those stormy eyes 

 

“Will.” He began.

 

“I hope this is important.” Will replied, Hannibal's hands slipping over his hair as the younger man pushed forward with his mouth that ached to taste the other. Lips fell on the newly grown stubble, they travelled down over his jawline, dragged hotly with intermittent kisses. Reaching under his chin, Will pushed Hannibal's head up with his mouth to access the tender skin. Wet lips resumed their work, slowly pulling flesh inside, teeth grazing that sweet layer. The erratic, soft gasps escaping Hannibal's mouth, coupled with the blood that pumped so strongly beneath his tongue, did nothing but enable Will to draw more strength and passion.

 

Hannibal's fingers were gripping tightly to Will’s hair, normally Hannibal would be the one in control to push and to pull. In that moment he felt he were holding on to Will so he wasn't left behind. The feel of the man on his skin was indescribable. His partner's warm hands had pushed under his shirt, flesh sliding over flesh, palms following the lines of Hannibal's muscles gripping and massaging as they explored. 

 

“Will.” He tried again. His cock began to ache and another moan escaped him. Will had begun to grind his hips in a slow and forceful motion into the other. “I don't think it's a good idea to…” His words died as Will had grabbed onto his hips, increasing the pressure of his minimal thrusts that pushed against Hannibal's cock. Taking a shaky breath the taller man tried to continue “We shouldn't take things so fast.” The other man grunted in amusement into Hannibal's neck as lips left the rather malleable body. 

 

“I have experience of your council, Hannibal. At the best of times you give terrible advice.” Hannibal couldn't help but laugh at the very Will like retort. Something in that moment reminded Hannibal of his fierce hunger for the other man. 

 

The fingers tightened in his hair and Will smirked as his head was pulled back by strong hands. Neck exposed, his lover wasted no time in latching on to his neck. Sharp teeth buried into soft flesh and a grunt escaped Will’s mouth. Hannibal pushed the younger man against the kitchen counter roughly, hips willingly thrusting back into his partner's responsive body. 

 

Lifting his head from the others neck, Hannibal crashed his mouth back onto Will's this time the kiss fierce. Long, and deep thrusts of his tongue were broken by bites to the tongue and lips of the other man who for the moment was submitting to Hannibal's strength. For now at least. One hand remained holding tight to the dark curls, the other travelled down Will’s stomach eagerly pulling up the material that inhibited the merging of flesh. Fingers met warm soft skin, muscles contracting under his touch. The reaction hardened Hannibal further. His hand travelled across that firm belly then stopped suddenly. The puckered skin of Will’s scar stabbed at Hannibal, his lips pulled away from warmth and he stood still. Blood pulsing, pounding in his ears. Breathing haggard, Hannibal traced the scar in its entirety and retraced the path. 

 

Will waited looking up at deep eyes that were gazing inward at that moment. He could feel the man analysing his own reaction to laying his hands on the carving he had made into Will for the first time. Eyes travelled up to the scar on the younger man's forehead. 

 

“I should feel like a monster for marking you. But I don't.” Hannibal stated. Will grinned. 

 

“I know”. Hot breaths were exchanged. “They are the artifacts left behind by the process of change. Change that you inflicted.  _ We _ inflicted.” Hannibal's eyes travelled over the only person that understood and now seemingly accepted him, drinking in the details of his counterpart. 

 

“Your skin is the map of our becoming.” The older man added. His power had turned into quiet awe. 

 

Taking advantage of the other's pause, Will pushed him firmly back, gaining a questioning look from Hannibal. Walking out of the kitchen, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it in the corner not giving it a second thought and made his way over to stand near the bed. There was quiet for a few seconds then footsteps followed, Will smiled to himself.

 

Watching Will pull the shirt over his head had momentarily frozen Hannibal. The way the muscles flexed and moved over his bones was insatiable. Coupled with the younger man's forceful attitude, Hannibal found himself thrown off. His usual predatory nature confused by his affections for Will, half of him wanting to protect, the other wanting to devour. The switch flipped in his head again and he followed the man's trail, turning the corner Will wore a knowing smile which only made him burn hotter with determination. Walking towards the other he started to shed his own clothes, sweater thrown somewhere with abandon. 

 

Hannibal stopped in front of Will, face set and determined as he peeled off his own shirt. Blue eyes watched, travelling over him slowly and finally coming to rest on the taller man’s face. A hand travelled up Hannibal's skin and came to rest on his throat, his grip firmed as he closed the distance to continue their kiss. It felt like a game of tug of war, it was a perfect sexual analogy of their relationship. Hannibal was enjoying letting Will take control, it was thrilling to be able to let his guard down. His lover was the only one he could do that with. Teeth sunk into his submissive lips and he gasped at the sensation. Remembering his own hands, Hannibal resumed his exploration of that beautiful body. 

 

Will ebbed and flowed between being moved and shaped under the others hands and fighting against that force, pushing it, teasing it. A growling noise came from his own throat as Hannibal's fingers had traced around the waistband of his shorts, muscles tensing as the touch grazed over his abdomen, pushing air from him into the mouth he was trying to dominate. He separated from the other to let out a moan, his head tilting back but not before he caught a smile of triumph on those lips as Hannibal's hands pulled Will's body into his own forcefully. 

 

Refocusing after the collision, the younger man lowered his head looking the other dead in the eye, hand still gripping his throat he used his free hand to gently rest on that strong broad shoulder. Without warning, Will pushed with his full force so Hannibal fell hard onto the mattress and wasted no time pinning him down, one hand still on that strong neck, the other on his chest.

 

Hannibal smiled up at the man on top of him. 

 

“At least this time we landed on something soft.” He quipped. The hard stare from Will said he found no amusement in those words. They seemed to have stopped him in his tracks. He was considering taking advantage of the moment, as Will had in the kitchen but the other man recovered quickly. Hands had been creeping up the thighs that framed his hips. Just as he had reached fabric, Will’s hands gripped his wrists, pulling his arms above his head and as he moved his weight forward pinned the older man more firmly. Hannibal exhaled from his nose and closed his eyes, Will’s erection pushed into him and it was hard to focus on anything else. Finger nails started to dig into his flesh painfully, the flare in his senses taking his mind off the other man’s cock for a moment at least. 

 

“I don’t think I will ever hear the end of that.” Will said gruffly into the other man's ear as his lips bared down on skin again. 

 

Hannibal breathed out a short laugh before sucking air in sharply as Will returned to his body, beard roughly scraping along his neck and collarbone. He was beginning to understand the attraction. 

 

“Why would you want to forget it, Will? I remember it fondly.” He breathed to the other. 

 

The words seemed to soften the other man and, with his defenses down again, Hannibal took his chance at regaining control. Swiftly, he pulled his wrists from the other man's grasp and pushed forward, grabbing the firm body and rolling. It was not more than a second and Hannibal had Will on his back and was covering him as fully as he could with his own body. 

 

Will moaned and pushed his head back into the mattress as he was forced down. Hannibal's knees pried his thighs further apart and he pushed hard into the other's groin, moving them both further up the bed; the motion was repeated and Will could feel dampness on his shorts from his own precum. Hot eyes watched him enjoying the sensation of their bodies grinding together, drinking in the details etched on his face. 

 

Will’s eyes fluttered open gazing into the force on top of him, Hannibal was propped up on one arm and there was space between their bodies that Will wanted to expel. A warm hand caressed his cheek, thumb running over lips that parted slightly at the touch. As Will's lips began to ache for something on or in his mouth the hand began to move down, a lingering caress on a bared and willing neck. Hannibal's hand continued to move over soft, pale skin; stopping to tease a nipple, then sliding around to run down the other man's side and waist. Will squirmed underneath the other man, willing the hand further down; for the moment he was willing to relinquish control. After a moment's pause the touch pushed underneath material and landed on Will's hard length. Closing his eyes, Will gripped the sheets with both hands as he let out a cry brimming with anticipation and abandon. 

 

Hannibal was mesmerised by Will, the noises and expressions so similar to those that had been created when the other man had been in pain. It was incredibly arousing to create this response in Will by pleasuring him. His hand ran smoothly up and down the younger man's cock, exploring the new territory. Fingers running over soft skin as it hardened further in response to him. 

 

Hannibal shifted positions to lay propped on one elbow laying on his side next to his lover. He was pretty sure he wouldn't need to assert control other than what his hand was currently doing. Hand slipping down the hardened flesh, he gently cupped Will's balls, massaging them tenderly in his palm. The gasps and moans that were being emitted by that perfect mouth were addictive. 

 

Hannibal's own cock strained painfully against his trousers. Fingers glanced the other’s perineum, a mere suggestion of a touch that made the body next to him arch then he resumed his hold on Will’s dick. Running a thumb over the slit, Hannibal used the lubrication he found waiting there to glide his thumb over the head whilst his palm and fingers resumed their quickening strokes. The older man licked his lips as his eyes remained on that face, the subtle flush to skin and the tremble of lip, eyes that fluttered and rolled to close again. He just wanted to absorb everything about the other man. 

 

Will felt his body rolling in pleasure, hips thrusting into that warm embrace. The sensations had the room spinning and he struggled to catch his breath. He had never been with a man before but in all honesty he had never  _ really _ been with anyone. Fumbles and actions seemed a poor imitation to how their bodies were composing right now. The other man's enjoyment and love pulsed back into Will making an endless loop of pleasure that was intensifying with every heartbeat. 

 

Cotton under his grasp was suddenly irritating and dull.  _ Where was the other's skin? _ Eyes opening and acknowledging the heat from the amber stare that had not left his own face, Will pushed himself up onto his elbows and shifted onto his side to face Hannibal, mirroring each other. Will's free hand rushed to grab onto dark and silver hair as he pulled the man roughly towards his face, kissing him hotly between increasingly urgent groans. 

 

“I need you.” Will uttered into the older man's mouth. The words prompted a guttural gasp from the other as the mouth lunged back at his, the grip firming on his cock as the motion quickened and twisted, the full length of him being attended to. 

 

The words Will had spoken had intensified his need if that were actually possible. He had once said those words, but it had been at Hannibal's request. Here he stated it freely and genuinely. Hannibal's heart burned for the other man, fiercely. 

 

The younger man's hips were faltering in their motion and his breath kept catching as fingers tightened in Hannibal’s hair. Will was close. His hand slowed and Will whimpered; the motion stopped and he gently released the still hard dick. Bringing his thumb to his mouth he tasted the wetness that remained there from Will’s precum. Frustrated blue eyes bored into him as he smirked around his thumb. Panting into the stillness, the expression on the younger man's face waned between pleading and outright fury. Hannibal couldn't help but revel in those emotions. 

 

Many thoughts and words flew through Will's head as he stared at the other man who was obviously savouring his victory, the only noise he made was a low grunt as he pushed his body and lips back against Hannibal. Releasing his hair, fingers made a swift trail down that strong lean body and found the bulge he knew was waiting. His hand moved slowly and firmly over the other man's cock through the material, fingernails dragging lazily over fabric sending vibrations to the aching flesh underneath. 

 

“Will” Hannibal moaned softly, accent heavy and gritty on his name. With no hesitation, slender fingers deftly undid button and fly, finally vanishing under boxers. The older man's head rested heavily on the other’s shoulder and let out a shudder at the contact, free hand now clutching a handful of Will’s shorts at the small of his back. It didn't take much more than a hard kiss to push Hannibal onto his back and, as he lay there gasping quite unbelievably at how the evening was unfolding, Will began to lay light kisses on his heaving chest. 

 

Mimicking the actions Hannibal had performed on his own body, Will enjoyed the warmth of the man’s dick. It felt so natural to touch every part of this receptive body. Eyes now watching, the crease in Hannibal's brow as he moaned, the hands looking for stability coupled with the intensity in those hot eyes when they flashed at him made Will's heart thud and kept his cock hard. By the time Will could feel the wetness again on his own shorts he was groaning in unison with Hannibal. He had never felt more a part of someone. 

 

Hannibal felt at mercy to Will. Even the sensation of his breath travelling across his bare chest had hardened his nipples. As he closed his eyes again he willed himself the strength to take a firm hold of Will, to maintain his lead over the other man. Just as he started to sit up, the hand on his cock vanished. Hannibal let out a gush of air, equal parts regret and relief, which was quickly stilled by the feel of Will's lips on his stomach. The older man groaned at once as he realised what the other aimed to do, body melting into the mattress, his fingers ran through dark curls and held tightly to those locks to try and maintain some sense of power.

 

Will smirked into the flesh beneath him as the fingers tightened in his hair. Moving further down the other man's waiting body he tugged at trousers and boxers to free the hard organ which was his destination. Holding Hannibal at the base of his cock, he ran his tongue up the shaft stopping shortly before the head and retraced the trail a few more times before feeling that impatient twitch. 

 

The older man had let out a hiss as soon as tongue had connected with his body and the gasps had not diminished since. Pausing for a second he let the tension build then gently flicked over the slit, already glistening, with the tip of his tongue. Will tasted Hannibal, earthy and salty and hummed satisfactorily to himself. Using the flat of his tongue he started to circle the head, palm now starting to stroke up and down the base smoothly and slowly. The other man's composure was as good as lost, he groaned pleadingly. It was almost a beg and coupled with the way the body writhed underneath him, Will swelled with power. Blue eyes travelled up the planes of the older man's breathtaking physique and found smouldering eyes looking down at him, wonder and dark desire made them wild and lips were parted in anticipation. Holding the gaze, Will licked his lips then sank the other man's cock into his wet, warm mouth. The noise that came from Hannibal could only be described as animalistic, eye contact was lost as that normally impenetrable face was thrown back contorted in ecstasy.

 

Wave after wave of euphoria swept over Hannibal as Will’s mouth worked his cock, every suck and lick, every grip and pulse was perfection and timed impeccably. One hand had left that mess of curls and it now raked through his own silvering hair trying to hold onto some control of himself, some grasp on reality. Hips thrusted up to meet the other, hot mouth feeling like heaven around him. Hannibal started to feel dizzy. His body jumped as a hand cupped his balls and began to caresses them. The older man knew he couldn't hold on long, he looked down his body as Will’s eyes looked back up, lips wrapped around his wet dick it was almost too much for him to process. 

 

“Will…” Hannibal uttered, cut off by a sharp intake of breath, he couldn't look away now; fixated on the man he loved filling his mouth with him again and again and again. Brow furrowed as he held his breath, body beginning to tremble, Hannibal felt himself on the precipice about to fall. Then the mouth was gone.

 

Will grinned triumphantly at himself as he sat back and observed. He had turned Hannibal into a quivering lump of hormones. It made him feel so incredibly powerful. Dark eyes bored into him as the other man lay struggling to calm his breath. He could feel the intensity of the others emotions, the frustration almost as acute as the delight. There was no surprise though, Hannibal had anticipated the power play. Large hands gripped the sheets as the older man took a final breath before pushing himself up and propping himself up on his elbow. 

 

“I suppose I had that coming?” He breathed. Will walked his hands forward and answered the other man with a kiss. Hannibal's hand held his head tightly as the kiss deepened, sitting forward his other hand found Will's shoulder and deftly found the nerve in his collarbone, pushing down painfully. Will collapsed onto his side with a cry and the other man wasted no time in regaining his position of control on top, splaying the others legs. 

 

Hannibal watched blushed lips part around soft groans as he started to grind against the other man, a hand was in his hair holding painfully tight as bodies pushed together, hard dick rubbing against hard dick. The currently dominant man bit his lower lip, if he kept going he was going to cum. Abruptly he sat between the others thighs and yanked Will's shorts down, off one leg and then the other. Finally he could gaze across that body in its natural state and it was incredible. Not wasting anytime whilst Will was currently compliant, Hannibal bowed his head to run his lips across the scar he had made, hands cradled his face gently as hips bucked slowly to encourage the lips to take notice of the twitching cock trying and failing to lay on Will's toned abdomen. The older man wasted no time in taking the flesh in his mouth, causing the body underneath him to jerk and contract. A satisfying gasp that developed into a continuous urgent groan spurned him on.

 

“Hannibal!” Will cried after he had sucked air back into his body. Looking down he held the others passionate gaze, watching in awe as those lips and hand worked the length of his erection. He was propped up on his elbows unable to take his eyes from the man between his legs, heart thudding as his eyebrows drew together. Will wasn't even concerned with whether he would be allowed to climax, he was simply enjoying the pleasure but he ached to cum in that mouth that looked so incredible on his body. Hannibal's lips parted from flesh and he continued to stroke the other man, saliva making the movement smooth and complete. Bringing his face close to the base, his free hand massaged and lifted Will’s balls and he began to lick with wide strokes the smooth area between anus and balls. Between licks Hannibal began to speak in a low voice that vibrated into that sensitive area. 

 

“I know that you have not been penetrated before Will.” The younger man gasped as a thumb ghosted over his opening, the wetness allowing the touch to skate over tender, quivering skin. 

 

“And these things take time and patience.” The hand on his cock quickened and twisted, Will was so close now. He held his breath willing the other man to finish him. 

 

“I can't wait to be inside you, Will.” Tongue returned to the perineum, a hard slow glide. Will shuddered, eyesight dwindled and the soles of his feet began to tingle. A burn about to release. 

 

Abruptly Hannibal withdrew, now the victorious one. 

 

“And that's why we have to wait until we have more time. Chiyoh is waiting for me.” The older man stood smoothly, eyes still hungrily eating the body that lay there, aftershocks racking through the other because of his work. God, but the man was beautiful.

 

Silent curses ran through Will's head but overwhelmingly he felt alive and amazed at what had just passed between them so effortlessly. Trying to sit up, he took a deep breath, watching the other man pull his t-shirt over his head. 

 

“You are unbelievable, Hannibal.” He grunted, scrubbing a hand over his face. The other man couldn't have grinned wider after his head popped through the opening of the shirt. 

 

“And you are incorrigible, Will.” If it hadnt been for the matching sense of frustration that came from Hannibal that was faintly masked by pride due to the current victory he had claimed, the younger man might have been angry. Instead he sighed heavily, ache in his groin pulsing. Sitting against the headboard and pulling the sheets over him he felt the need to cover as the other was doing. 

 

“And” Hannibal continued whilst pulling his sweater on “I don't want you to pleasure yourself. I will abstain too. Until next time.” Will arched an eyebrow incredulously. 

 

“You think I will adhere to your rules, Hannibal?” The older man tried to keep a stern face but amusement flickered at the corner of his eyes. 

 

“I did win. Now that we have stopped trying to kill each other, this seems an apt way to decide dominance. Until you claim it back.” It was a challenge and Will realised the concept appealed to him. The younger man began to laugh. 

 

“So the person to submit the most intimately loses?” Hannibal nodded. “And when did you decide this, Hannibal?” The other man grinned. 

 

“When I was winning of course.” Well, it was preposterous for Will to expect the other to play fair now. 

 

“Thanks for the heads up.” He sighed, words thick with sarcasm. 

 

“My pleasure, Mylimasis.” Hannibal replied as he bent to kiss Will on the forehead, the man looked back unsure. 

 

“Pet names now?” He asked curiously. 

 

“It means submissive one in Lithuanian.” The older man lied, the fabrication was worth the laugh the other barked, blue eyes sparkling. Will could feel the lie but knew that it masked something more sensitive, so he let it be. 

 

“I will have to find some interesting terms that mean ‘one who serves me’ then.” Will quipped back hinting his obvious confidence to best the other next time.  _ Next time _ . It was more than a nice thought he concluded. 

 

It was with great reluctance that Hannibal readied himself to go. In fact, he tore himself away from the other not to win, well not primarily, but because if he hadn't stopped at that point he would not have left that night. Obviously he was more than content with the way in which his relationship had evolved with Will, but the ease between them past the sexual aspect was reassuring. He felt at ease and, seeing the other man to his core, knew he reflected that feeling. The final barrier between them had been eroded. 

 

Although he had to admit the next 24 hours would be easier for him than the other man, he had Chiyoh for company. Now Will had Winston who was still curled with nose meeting tail in the makeshift bed Chiyoh had left in the kitchen. It was a wonder that their tryst hadn't been interrupted by the mutt. Perhaps the next day would not be so bad for Will; knowing that there was a plan set in motion, he would probably enjoy his own company with the dog. He hoped he had eased the others mind to that point anyway. 

 

Hannibal himself was still apprehensive and would not relax fully until they all had their feet firmly on that boat. Confident but apprehensive. He was in motion now and didn’t want to stop for fear he wouldn’t start again. 

 

“Will, I will call if anything happens. But it won't. Be ready.” Nodding at Will he lingered a moment longer waiting for a response, perhaps wanting to say more. The other man inclined his head slowly, clearly deep in thought with his eyes drinking in Hannibal. The strength of his gaze was enough to drag him back. Closing his eyes for a second, Hannibal took a breath and pushed himself into action legs moving towards the window. 

 

“Hannibal.” Will called out before his hands had touched the window frame. The taller man looked over his shoulder to his partner. “Be careful.  _ Please _ .” Will’s head dropped slightly on the last word and his eyebrows were drawn together. The words to Hannibal were almost as dizzying as the pair's actions that night. 

 

“Always.” Hannibal replied before turning and slipping out of the house. Since Will had seen him for who he was, there had always been a casual air of indifference or curiosity from Will when it had come to the others mortality. Hannibal remembered the expression on the younger man’s face as Dolarhyde had prepared for his own change; he had been unsure what to do. He knew Will had come that day under the rouse to see either the Dragon or Hannibal kill each other and then kill the victor; it would have been an easy decision for Will if Hannibal had died by Dolarhyde’s hands. Will had looked at him with curiosity and perhaps the leading motivation was self preservation when he had reached for his gun. But he also remember the look on the others face when he had been thrown to the ground; determination and protectiveness and cold blooded fury. It was the most passionate he had seen Will and it was an excruciatingly wonderful memory. Now he had been bestowed with words of care for his safety. It was hard to keep walking in the direction that took him away from Will; he set his jaw with determination. He had to do this, for the both of them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Will felt deflated after Hannibal had left, but that was mingled with excitement and intrigue.  _ What would come next? _ Hannibal had been concerned, worried almost in a way he had not discerned from the man before. It didn’t affect Will’s perspective; he was eager to see how the chips would fall. Curiosity was too strong in the man now, but it had unearthed a concern for Hannibal. 

 

As of yet if they were found out Will’s charges would be minimal and Jack would be oh too understanding, willing to place blame anywhere but on Will’s shoulders. He sneered at the thought. Chiyoh would be of no concern to anyone excepting perhaps a light charge of dognapping, possibly. Hannibal on the other hand would be taken away, placed again behind glass if he was lucky, Will couldn’t be on the outside of that glass again. He would have to learn to balance caution with his new, rather seemingly unrestrained thoughts and reactions, for Hannibal’s sake if not his own. Tiredness crept up on him and thankfully his erection had subsided. “Winston.” The man whispered and followed it with a low whistle. Instantly, paws padded towards him and the furry mass jumped on to the bed to lick at his master's face. Laughing softly he snuggled down with the dog, half laying on his chest and started to seek out sleep. 


	7. Formation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Chiyoh are on their way to collect Will, to escape to freedom. 
> 
> Jack shows his face, and Will begins to reveal his inner beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, thank you for your patience!! And here we go....

**Chapter 7: Formation**

 

The next day rushed by for both Hannibal and Chiyoh. They skipped from point to point, collecting certain items and finalising details  It seemed at one point that they would be delayed for another day, but Hannibal had managed to pull a few strings and, 100km out of their planned journey later, they had everything. Placing the final bag in the boot of the car, he noticed a plastic item poking out of a paper bag; as he went to grip it the thing emitted a squeak. A rubber chicken. 

 

“A chew toy?” He glanced at the woman, currently banging the heel of her boot on the open car door, dislodging some dried mud in the tread. 

 

“Do you want Winston to be bored, Hannibal?” On another face her expression would have been a scowl. He scoffed gently at the remark. 

 

“I am sure the kennels will have all kinds of toys.” They had agreed, a boat is no place for a dog. Winston would join them eventually at their destination. Slamming the boot closed, he rounded the car to the passenger door and took a final look around the place that had held them for the past three weeks. He was happy to see the back of it. Chiyoh studied him with keen eyes in the deepening night. 

 

“Ready?” She asked. Nodding, they both entered the car and began the journey to collect the others. It really had been too straightforward. They drove in silence and had almost passed the gnarled old tree Hannibal had associated with being the halfway point to Will’s house. 

 

“You are worried, Hannibal?” He felt her glancing between the road and himself. 

 

“There is nothing wrong with being prepared.” He muttered, mind occupied, running over the fine details of their escape plan again and again. A thought occurred to him, he hadn't felt close enough to the woman to ask before, but he had thought a lot on it. She had thrown her lot in with them truly now. 

 

“Chiyoh, why did you come back? I wouldn’t have it any other way, but I would like to know. If you feel comfortable enough to tell me, that is.” There was a pregnant pause between the pair, Hannibal almost took the deliberate silence as the others refusal to answer, when Chiyoh inhaled softly. 

 

“I have been tethered here. Like I was tethered at the castle. I can only go so far away from you. There is no other place for me.” She pushed the words out, resentment tinged her voice but she released a sigh, punctuating them, seeming to let go of the frustration at admitting her reliance on the man. “When I watched you both fall, part of me hoped you would die and I would be cut free. Released. But it seems there was another plan. I am glad, now, that I called out.” She finished. 

 

He could still feel her unease at how vulnerable she felt. Her interdependence had nothing to do with her lack of strength, the woman was a pillar in that regard. She had just spent too many years, solely serving a painful memory; she had done it for Mischa. Her life had been hammered into a living headstone for his sister's memory.  Hannibal thought she had much more honour than he in this. Now, it was his duty to his sister to care for this woman and, if he was honest, he had affections for Chiyoh too. 

 

“Your actions enabled, well, everything Chiyoh. I owe you protection and I will make sure you have that. It is humbling, indeed, that you feel connected to me.” It may not be in his actual nature to live for others, but he understood his responsibilities and he wanted to now. There was two people in his life that would follow him; he would make sure he cleared the way for them, the way he had wanted to do for Mischa. Hannibal decided to test his boundaries and gently squeezed the small gloved hand that rested on the gear shift. 

 

Her breath caught at the contact, not because of anything that lay past their platonic bond, but because she had not had human contact that meant anything deeper than fleeting courtesy. Well, aside from the awkward hug she had received from Will the night before. She would have to work on that. Releasing the breath that was held back, she looked over to the warm gaze that was on her and inclined her head acknowledging his words. 

 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” The hand left her own at her words, and she was content with what had passed. Hannibal laughed softly to himself and she cast him a quizzical look. 

 

“It is me that should be thankful to you. And I am.” Chiyoh blushed slightly, she wasn’t thankful because she was pandering. She was thankful for the strength in another that was willing to support her, when she had had only her own will to survive, driving her before this point. She had already bared enough to Hannibal tonight; the years had given her time to build high walls between herself and almost everything outside her being. Slowly she would loosen a brick, one by one, examine it and discard it. One brick at a time. 

 

* * *

  
  


Will paced the floor, Winston sat watching him, near the door in a pool of the last of the day's sunlight. He had heard nothing from Hannibal all day, which was supposed to be a good thing, but he would not be content until he was well away from this place. He stopped in front of the fireplace, examining the brickwork, where new met old. He could remember ripping those bricks out, he could remember kissing Alana, he could remember Hannibal sat in that chair watching over him, he could remember the beast that burst through the window. He could remember those snippets of life, but it was as though viewing them on an old TV set, static flaring and fuzzing, it was a different lifetime entirely. He was done with this part, this section of his moulding. 

 

Flexing his hands subconsciously, his eyes fell to his bag and he wondered, again, if he should pack anything aside from the few items of clothing that made a pitiful mound in the holdall.  _ Pack what? _ He didn't need any of this, the only things he needed was the people coming for him and the creature that watched him, unblinkingly. 

 

“Ready for an adventure, Winston?” He directed his gaze to the mutt, who cocked his head and began to wag his tail. Will smiled back at the creature “Me too. Me too. Come on Hannibal.” He huffed, eyes now searching through the front window, as sunlight glinted off a windshield. Jack’s car advanced slowly towards his house. Will’s smile evolving into an expression more acerbic. “I wonder how this will go.” He watched as the large man exit the car and strode towards the door. Pushing his hands deep into his trouser pockets, he nodded at the other man as he looked through the glass, acquiescing his admittance. Winston had lifted his head and watched the newcomer with wary eyes. 

 

“Hello, Jack.” Will said coolly, the name spoken with a slight crisp of animosity. The older man nodded towards him, and then he looked to regard Winston. 

 

“I am glad he found his way back to you.” Will nodded along with the words. 

 

“Me too. What brings you over?” The question slightly curt. Jack cocked his head. 

 

“I wanted to check up on you, Will. See how you are.” The words were combined with a probing look, which Will bristled under. 

 

“ _ I _ am fine.” He replied absentmindedly, as he turned from the other and sat heavily in the armchair. “Tired of these walls. But I am fine.” 

 

Jack turned to regard the walls, as if they might hold the clues to revive the less tarnished soul he had met years ago, and dragged through hell on his own persuasion. All he ever got to see in life was the destruction he caused, Jack knew that he pushed, in his methods, to stop chaos and to save lives, but he didn’t see the other side of that. All he was left to view was the shells of people he used. 

 

The one beautiful thing that was constant and never wavering was Bella, and she was gone. Years gone now, and the insistence and veracity in which he had driven through his career, meant he had not been able to soak that purity in. That one good thing. As much as he saw a lost man in front of him right now, he acknowledged himself to be just as abandoned. However he, at least, was a lot more culpable for his own current state than Will ever would be for his own. Jack had broken him and Hannibal had pieced him back together, a perverse copy of what was before. He couldn’t even feel enraged about the way the man had been rearranged, he knew he would not have been able to do it. He could not, however, in any conscionable way feel grateful to Hannibal for it. As much as he could feel the quiet bitterness within the other man right now, he had to keep in mind he had lost everything. The good and the bad, everything that made sense. Except, perhaps, the faithful dog who had found his way back to his master. 

 

“I have a lodge upstate, Will. My brother in law owns a small boat hire nearby. He could use a good mechanic. If you wanted to stay there while you find your feet, the offer is there.” The outwardly placid man sat, regarding him over steepled fingers, nodding softly. 

 

“That’s a generous offer.” Will replied slowly. 

 

“You won’t accept it though.” He stated solemnly in return, slowly dragging a finger down a drape, half drawn across the window. The last of the light had vanished behind the trees on the horizon and the older man let out a sigh. “I feel impotent here, Will. It is not a comfortable feeling.” He looked back to the other man who simply shrugged. 

 

“I am not your responsibility Jack. I am not  _ your  _ making.” He searched those blue eyes for a long moment. There was a hardness, a steel to the man now. As lost as Jack perceived him to be, there was also a firmness, a quiet acceptance of himself. Suddenly his footing didn't feel so sure.

 

Will’s eyes tracked the other man intently.  _ Was he wavering?  _ Something had changed in the other man, a slight hesitancy.  _ Had he seen something, finally? _ The thought drew the corners of the younger man's mouth up into a slight smile. As he had watched Jack, his mind explored the various ways he might overpower and kill the other man; eyes had travelled over items that could land a deadly blow over that lofty crown. The step by step exchange between them through the varying scenarios played in his head.

 

Hannibal had garnered a friendship with him, as equals. The same could not be said between the two men currently occupying this room, the air became heavy with thinly veiled threat. Jack had always considered Will to be weak and fragile, it bothered Will way back when they first fostered a relationship. Now, he seethed with resentment at that fact. He was more flexible than Jack, more evolved, stronger and quicker mentally. After all this time, he burned to prove himself in a way that he had not felt before, coming from his _own_ emotions.  _ Caution _ . Letting out a sigh he relaxed his face in a way that would be welcoming, dropping the hostility. 

 

“I appreciate the gesture Jack. And I might take you up on it.” He lied unconvincingly. “I feel like I want to slip out the back door, to a place I am not reminded of every twinge and twist of pain....” He cut himself off looking away from the other man, running hands down his thighs, and instantly frustrated with himself for letting on too much. Caution was a new act of balancing that he was going to have to get used to. 

 

“I don’t want to find reminders. And I don’t want reminders to find me.” The remark was not subtle but Will did not say it unkindly. Jack nodded and bent to scratch Winston's ear. 

 

“My life would pale considerably if you were to disappear from it, Will.” The other man said with a sigh, smiling at the dog as it pushed his head into his hand. “But you deserve peace of mind, If no one else does,  _ you do _ . I hope you find it.” The older man stood smoothly, straightening himself up with dignity and pushed idle hands into deep pockets. Dark, searching eyes glanced over the room, coming to rest on the simple bag that contained Wills clothes. 

 

“You have made your mind up.” Jack arched an eyebrow as he made the statement, looking again at the other man who slowly nodded.

 

“I have.” 

 

“Let me know you are safe at some point, Will. If you are anxious about Hannibal still being alive to find you, you are safer here. You realise that?” Frustration was rising to the surface now in the larger man. He desperately did not want to feel the other man slip through his fingers into unknown obscurity. He  _ needed  _ to know.

 

“Safe?” Will dropped his head as he laughed. “Jack. If Hannibal is alive, and you have stated yourself the improbability of that, we will find each other eventually. It doesn’t matter where I am. I would rather not sit and wait and act as  _ your  _ bait.” His gaze shot back at the other man with more than a little hostility. Jack had the good grace to drop his head at that comment, shoulders dropping slightly as he sighed.

 

“That isn’t my aim, Will. But I am sure we both want to put this firmly behind us.” He quickly regained his composure, bolstering himself to his full height.

 

“Yes. I do want to put this firmly behind me.” Will mused. Winston had moved to sit at his master's feet, nose on his lap and Will smiled lovingly at the animal, as he placed a hand on it’s head. The action was in sharp contrast to the darkness that laid on his statement. A silence stretched out between the two men.

 

“I will miss you, Will.” The younger man drew his eyebrows together in a bemused expression at the statement.

 

“Miss me or miss what I can do for you?” He absentmindedly picked at a thread that was loose on the armchair. 

 

Exasperation won out in Jack and he shifted his feet, laying a large hand on the handle of the front door. He hadn’t moved more than a meter from the entrance way.

 

“You know how to find me.” And with that he took his leave, the other man didn't raise his head from the dog to even acknowledge his leave taking. 

 

* * *

 

Something ate at Jack as he slowly drove back up the track. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was amiss. The way in which Will had rested comfortably on his own assertions that Hannibal was probably dead, when he recalled the reluctance that was there in the hospital as Will had entertained Hannibal’s demise. He understood Will’s reluctance to accept that  death, he had called him a friend and someone would have to be blind to miss the connection between the two. Now the casual acceptance of the idea stood out. His actions before now had sometimes been duplicitous because of that bond, but he would never entertain Will actively taking sides with Hannibal now they knew what he was. For the first time he doubted that. But it was not the first time he had doubted Will, and his instincts had been wrong then.  He couldn’t bear the thought of falsely accusing him again. That did not take away the fact that something felt wrong. Resisting the urge to stop by the road and wait, he began to think.  _ Where would Will go to escape? _

 

* * *

 

Hannibal stood silently near the wall of the house, until the voices within died and he heard the car retreat. He wondered how long he should wait until entering, wishing to give Will enough time to process the exchange.

 

“Hannibal. Are you staying out there all night?” Will called from inside.

 

Upon poking his head through the window, he discovered what had given him away. Winston sat on the other side looking straight up at him, tail wagging. Grinning at the mutt, he patted his head and continued to climb through his now exclusive entrance. He would be glad to be using doors again. 

 

“It’s a good thing he didn’t give me up whilst Uncle Jack was here.” He sauntered into the room, energy swelling inside him. Standing beside Will, he laid a hand on his shoulder, as blue eyes turned upwards to regard him.

 

“Good?” He hummed, not sure if he completely agreed with Hannibal. “It would have made things interesting if he had.” A dangerous glint was in his eyes.

 

“Interesting  _ and  _ more complicated for us.” Hannibal responded judiciously, although a proud smirk played on his face as he tasted the air of danger on the other man. 

 

“You will have to teach me caution, Hannibal.” 

 

“There are many things I will teach you, if you are willing.” The older man's lips quirked slightly.

 

“Did you just make a double entendre, Dr Lecter?” Amusement filling Will’s voice. The other man cocked his head at the question.

 

“I cannot help how my words are received.” A soft laugh followed the words. “Honestly, it’s a relief you are now realising them. I have been making them for years.” The comment brought a hearty chortle from the other man.

 

“Oh I realised them Hannibal.” He reassured. “I just chose to overlook them.” He grinned at the thought. “I figured it may have been  _ me  _ making your words perverse. It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.” He spoke the words fondly, as Hannibal’s grip tightened slightly. 

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

“Shouldn’t we wait a little while?”

 

“Jack isn’t coming back and he won’t wait. Where he is going, however, is another thing entirely.” Hannibal replied quietly, eyes now looking into the dark outside. 

 

Will supposed the older man was right there. Reaching his hand to the one resting on his shoulder, he squeezed it before standing. The complaints from his body had lessened to that comparable to the after effects of a strenuous workout. He bent to pick up the bag at his feet and, after depositing Winston into the arms of a slightly disgruntled Hannibal, he led the way to the window and the three left the small house. 

 

As he made his way silently through the woods, Hannibal and his dog at his side, Will realised he hadn’t taken a final look around his house. No lingering moments had held him there, and he actually felt a weight lift from him. He took a moment to breath in the crisp air and sighed into the night, looking over his shoulder he cast a concluding glance at the shell he had outgrown. The lights were left on and it did indeed look like a boat in the night, one which he had cast adrift. 

 

* * *

 

It seemed fairly bizarre the four of them in a car, set off to an unknown future. It is something Will would not have imagined was a plausible deviation to his life. But here they were, conservative in their conversation but actual light laughter being emitted into the night. It was fresh and new. It felt  _ good _ .

 

Will made the most of Winston as he was informed they would be meeting someone who would look after him, until the dog could join them in their endeavor. He had refused the passenger seat that Chiyoh offered, and sat with the dog mostly on top of him for the journey so far, roughing his fur up and speaking nonsense to the pup, which was observed by soft dark eyes.

 

“Why don’t you come sit in the back.” He motioned to Chiyoh the seat next to him and, with a slight glance at Hannibal, she climbed between the front seats in a way that was shockingly dignified. Settling herself she ran slender fingers through the animal's fur. 

 

“When I was younger we always had animals.” The woman spoke softly to Will, although her eyes remained on Winston, who had turned to lick her hand. “Horses, dogs, cats. I used to enjoy their company more than the humans in the household.” She smiled fondly. “They would always calm me when I felt overwhelmed.” She paused for a moment biting a delicate lip, her face became slightly closed. “Whilst I was at the Castle I couldn’t bring myself to own another creature. I was responsible for a life that might taint others, so it was just me and him.” Her eyes locked onto Will’s. “He is gone now.” The statement adding a sense of finality and release to her words.  

 

Will watched the willowy woman for a long moment. A soul who had probably been as alone as he through life. And Hannibal for that matter, but all for completely differing reasons. They seemed such a rare collection of oddities that fit so very well. Maybe a teacup had come back together.

 

“Well.” Will began, clearing his throat. “With two votes to one, it seems we may be able to increase our numbers. With a bit of land, there’s no reason we can’t adopt some animals.” He was grinning as Hannibal looked back at the three behind him, a smirk on his face.

 

“I know better than to try and take you away from the beasts you love, Will. I only have one request. No animals in bed.” Hannibal put in. “And you are solely responsible for any dog hair on my suits.” His words were only half-hearted in their sternness, but Will nodded along to them nonetheless.

 

“Those are fair rules.” Will mused. “But of course there won’t be any animals in  _ your  _ bed. Mine on the other hand….” He trailed off, his tone teasing. He hadn’t actually thought about them sharing a bed, it was quite endearing Hannibal had assumed it was the case. The other man let out a soft snort of laughter.

 

“ _ Your _ bed.” Something in the way Hannibal emphasized the words in a rather amused fashion made Will think there would be no difference between his bed and the other man's. If indeed they were two separate entities at all. Interestingly he did not despair at the thought. He hadn’t ever shared his bed with another for any sustained period of time, but it was appealing to him. Will felt his cheeks warm slightly, glad of the dark which concealed his emotions but, as his eyes moved back to the woman at his side, she wore a very knowing smile. Small and discreet but knowing all the same. 

  
  
  



	8. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first steps of the escape are under way... but will there be some hidden surprises? Probably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so here's the next chapter. I really appreciate those that are following, I do so love this fic and I am glad that you are enjoying it too!
> 
> As usual; comments, criticism and suggestions warmly received! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy,  
> Love Becs

**Chapter 8: Souvenirs**

 

By the time they reached the harbour it was twilight and brisk. Water black and chased with the pearly light of the moon, expanded to the south of them, long wooden platforms stretching out into the dark, like fingers pointing the way to freedom, lined with boats and yachts of various sizes. They had parked on a stretch of tarmac that ran alongside the wooden walk way, near a dark building.

 

Hannibal rubbed his arms as they set out from the car to warm himself, Chiyoh had the boot open and had started to shift the few items that were left to carry with them, Will was fussing over the dog. He focussed ahead, on the two men who were waiting near the boat hire shop, empty and locked up for the night, the soft light of a lamp nearby adding just enough light to see but not really distinguish detail. That worked in Hannibal's favour. The position these men were in, business wise, meant it unlikely they would inform the authorities if they recognised him, but he was glad for the added disguise the dark offered. Men liked to talk.

 

“Good evening, Gentleman.” He addressed politely, nodding to each in turn. One larger, and seemingly a barrel of muscle, and the other short and average in every regard, eyes shifting nervously.

 

“The second transaction came through, Mr Richards. Everything is as you wanted it.” The larger man said gruffly, but inclined his head to show deference. 

 

“Excellent.” Hannibal replied, his eyes now landing on the smaller of the two.

 

“Everything is as it should be. That the car?” He asked nervously, nodding towards Chiyoh’s estate, that his three companions were still milling around. Hannibal looked over his shoulder smirking to himself, just to double check there were indeed no other vehicles in sight.

 

“I do believe it is.” He turned back to respond to the fairly dimwitted man. “Give him his space to say goodbye to the animal, please.” The fretful party nodded eagerly. “I will be displeased if you mistreat the dog in anyway.” Hannibal paused, letting the statement hang in the air for a few moments, a silent exchange between the two men assured him the unsaid threat was absorbed.

 

“Well, Gentleman” Hannibal took them both in with a nod whilst handing the car keys over to the burly man “It was a pleasure doing business with you.” With that he turned to head back to the car, the smaller of the two men letting out a loud sigh of relief at his departure. 

 

Light gleamed in Will’s eyes as Hannibal reached him, both parts excitement at the next step of their journey and wet with emotion at leaving Winston.

 

“Take all the time you need, Will.” The older man assured, placing a hand on the others arm “They will not bother you until you are ready. It is this dock.” He gestured a hand to the dock they had parked in front of, “Number 32.” Their eyes met and a moment hung between them of warmth.

 

Will was on the verge of leaning in to give his partner a kiss, but Hannibal had released his arm and the chance was gone. There would be a whole life of chances, he told himself in consolation. He watched the two figures walk together down the dock for a few seconds, and then turned his attention back to the dog at his feet. 

 

“You be a good boy, Winston.” He bent down to scratch the mutts ears, enjoying the licks that were laid on his face. “You realise I am going to have to wash my face now? I don’t think Hannibal is a fan of your breath.” He muttered fondly, a grin on his face. “I will have lots of treats waiting for you and you can help me fish. If we are somewhere we  _ can _ fish. Just be good.” He held the dog tightly, roughing the fur on his back up a little more.

 

Casting a look towards the road, the smaller man, that Hannibal had spoken with, had moved closer to Will but kept enough distance not to intrude. He canted his head in the man’s direction to indicate he was ready, and feet slowly made their approach. Will stood.

 

“He likes dry dog food and meat. Just none of that canned stuff with the slop, he hates that. There's a bag on the back seat with some toys. Don’t mess with his tail, he will bite and… uh yeah... Look after him well.  _ Please _ ?” With the last words he looked away from the pup and towards the man who would care for his dog, eyebrows drawn together in a genuine plea.

 

“Yes, Sir. Of course. He will be treated very well. He is in the best hands, take my word.” The forgettable man bobbed his head as he stammered out the words.

 

“Good.” Will nodded. “His name is Winston.” He turned back to the mutt, lump catching in his throat. “See you soon, Buddy.” With one last scratch of the head, Will turned on his heel and headed down the dock, trying to ignore the low whines that were coming from behind him. They would all be together soon, when it was safe. 

 

* * *

 

Chiyoh had followed Hannibal down the dock in an anticipated silence. She looked up into the deep sky to marvel at the stars, there was time to appreciate such things now in a way she had not been able to before. So many possibilities lay before them, unknown and exhilarating. Lost in thought, she almost walked into Hannibal as he pulled to a stop. Number 32 was written on a post and a generous yacht was docked, lights were on in the lower deck as it had seemingly been prepared for their arrival. Hannibal turned to her and took the bags she had been carrying, along with the ones already slung over his shoulder.

 

“Ladies first.” He gestured with a smile towards the gangplank. She smiled and walked ahead of him onto the boat, the doors to the lower cabin were open but she, instead, decided to stand out on the deck to enjoy the quiet and dark a little longer.

 

“I will wait for Will here.” She stated, looking out across the water they were about to explore. Hannibal smiled at the woman, hesitating as he had turned towards the cabin entrance. 

 

“I wouldn't want for you to catch a cold, Chiyoh. You may have to be forced to eat my chicken soup. If I remember correctly, you considered your own recipe far superior.” He quipped with a smirk. 

 

“Mine is.” She replied, turning her head to respond to the man behind her. “If you are not such a terrible student now as you were then, I may try and teach you. Again.” She returned the smirk, the fondness of memories passing between them. Hannibal snorted.

 

“I am willing, as long as the method of correction is no longer violence.” It was Chiyoh’s turn to snort, if a lot more delicately than Hannibal had.

 

“It is fascinating that a rap on the wrist is such a terrible consequence to you, of all people, Hannibal.” She shook her head ruefully.

 

“That action could have been the beginning of my making.” Chiyoh openly laughed at the statement, the sound carrying across the open water. It was a rare and delightful sound, Hannibal decided.

 

“Yes. I will take credit for creating the force that is you, Hannibal, by slapping your wrist because you add salt as though it were water.”

 

“Sarcasm suits you, dear one.” He touched her shoulder gently for a moment and she smiled, eyes looking out once more into the dark expanse. Footsteps retreated, and she heard the man descend some stairs. Chiyoh remained for a while, gently sorting through memories of the cooking lessons she had imparted onto the man, as she adjusted to the way the boat moved and swayed below her feet. 

 

A muffled sound came from behind her and a dull thump. Turning quickly, she strode lightly to the cabin doors and tentatively stepped down into the lit room. Hannibal was sprawled in a heap on the floor, chest moving but eyes closed and a knot already forming on the back of his head. Her eyes quickly moved to the other body that occupied the room, a man she recognised. 

 

Jack retreated to the corner of the room, his gun now in his hand by his side, eyeing the woman cautiously. She was calm and her face unreadable, as if she had just walked in on the most everyday occurrence. In hindsight, he had put himself in a precarious position, especially considering he had not planned for Chiyoh to be with them. The last time they had met she had helped him. Dark eyes travelled down to his gun and back to his face, weighing but completely undaunted by him.

 

“You cannot stop them. Not together.” She spoke quietly, as if it were the plainest common sense that existed in the world. He knew she was right, he had just wanted to know for himself. See with his own eyes. That urge had bypassed his sense. Hannibal stirred on the floor, a groan escaping his mouth.

 

“I imagined it would be just the two of them. Once I had Hannibal down I was going to speak to Will.” Jack was flustered and out of his depth, it was an alien feeling to him. He levelled his gun at the woman. She smiled back at him and tilted her head slightly.

 

“You would kill me?” She was almost entertained by the notion. 

 

“No, but I will arrest you.” He replied, his words firm and booming. Her smile deepened into something dangerous.

 

“I think the only way I leave with you, is if I am dead, Mr Crawford.” She stated, no more emotion in her face than if she had declared the sky was blue. Jack hesitated and his eyes travelled back to the man on the floor. Hannibal had opened his eyes and was scrubbing at his face, as he pushed to sit up, wincing slightly. 

 

“It is nice to see you, Jack.” Hannibal muttered, half amused the other half trying to clear the fog in his head. “If you had simply asked to join us, we would have made provisions for you as well.” He pushed himself up straighter and turned his head to regard his old friend. “As it is, hitting me over the head was extremely rude.” The gun was pointed at Hannibal now.

 

“Stay on the floor, Dr Lecter.” He commanded as calmly as he could. He could see Chiyoh in the corner of his eye surprisingly she made no movement. She was still, eyes now on the man on the floor. Maybe he could control this situation. 

 

“What is your plan, Jack? You think we will all sit like children on the floor and wait for your backup to arrive?” Hannibal smiled. Jack was silent a moment too long. “That is if you have even called for backup?”

 

“I came on a hunch. I was hoping I would be proven wrong.” Jack replied, bitterly. 

 

“Still hiding from what’s in front of your nose?” Hannibal had started to push himself up, despite the gun aimed at him.

 

“I  _ said  _ stay down.” Jack yelled.

 

“You still don’t realise it is not me you should be afraid of, do you?” Jack saw the man's eyes flicker slightly to his right, but before he could follow the gaze something came down hard on his head and everything went black. 

 

* * *

 

Will had been striding up the dock at a relaxed gait, when he came towards the yacht Hannibal had indicated was theirs, the lights were a give away before he even saw the number. As he looked up at the boat he saw Chiyoh turn quickly, striding with purpose towards the cabin, moonlight illuminated her face, which was tight with focus and concern. Eyebrows drew together as the expression stood out to Will as odd, he picked up speed.

 

Removing his shoes, he stepped lightly onto the gang plank, this near he could hear voices, Chiyoh was talking to someone who was not Hannibal. Will edged closer to the cabin doors and strained his ears, the low base in the voice gave it away. He was not surprised. Initially a grin slipped onto his face at realising Jack had indeed come, but, as he realised that Hannibal was not involved in the conversation, his concern deepened. The look that slid onto Will’s face could only be described as murderous.

 

Judging by where the voices were being thrown from within the Cabin, Jack appeared to have his back towards the wall that led on to the cockpit, and usually there would be another entrance into the cabin from that point. Carefully and slowly he made his way to the front of the boat and slipped down the narrow stairs that led from the cockpit. Looking through the small round window into the lounge he could see a curtain was drawn across this wall, hiding any sounds and movement from his entrance.  _ Good _ . Glancing behind him he saw a small cupboard to the left of the narrow stairs he had descended. Opening it, he smiled to see a tool box, tucked neatly onto a shelf. Inside one of the draws he found a wrench and felt the weight in his hand.  _ It would do _ . 

 

Will inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, letting a calm wash over him and felt the blood rush through him like a muted storm. Bracing against the door, he slowly pulled the handle down and opened it towards himself. Edging the curtain back slowly, he slipped into the room, silently and breathless, Jack’s back was not more than a meter from him and the tall man had the gun cocked at a rather amused looking Hannibal. The relief at finding the other man alive flowed into him, but it was overcast by a dark anger at the gun being pointed at the other man, no matter how relaxed Hannibal seemed with it. Hannibal had said something to Jack, but Will had not heard it.

 

“I  _ said  _ stay down!” The man in front of him yelled at his lover.  _ Yelled _ down would be more accurate, trying to control him and the situation. Will seethed and raised the wrench up above his head

 

“You still don’t realise it is not me you should be afraid of, do you?” He heard Hannibal say, eyes focused on the man with the gun,  he still felt the warm gaze that shifted to him, almost embracing him, lovingly, in the same moment that he brought his hand down, metal connected with bone to make a sickening dull thud, Jack fell heavily to the ground, already unconscious. Will moved to stand over the downed party, his free hand opened and closed as he breathed heavily, eyes full of contempt as he stared down at the man. He began to lift his arm again.

 

“Will.” The voice was soft, but it cut through the darkness that shrouded and isolated Will in that moment, like a knife through butter. Eyes snapping to Hannibal, his nostrils flared at the air flowing from his body. 

 

“I have a plan for Uncle Jack.” Will simply nodded at the words. Of course Hannibal would have a plan.

 

Placing the wrench carefully onto the dining room table that was to the side of the room, he swiftly made his way to Hannibal and held out a hand to him. Once the older man was on his feet, Will scanned him for any other areas he might have been hurt, but it appeared that only the spot on his head, that he was currently rubbing with a hand, was paining the man.

 

Eyes now rested on the other’s face, Will only then acknowledged the warm look that was directed at him. He flushed under it, feeling the pride Hannibal had in him. Suddenly, he remembered his own thoughts out near the car, they may have a lifetime together but that did not mean the lifetime would be long. With that in mind he moved into the other man and tilted his head up to kiss him, warmly and softly, hand finding his way to the taller man's nape, massaging it gently with his fingers. 

 

Lips parted, but Will kept his forehead pressed to the other man’s, the adrenaline that had been in him making this particular scenario a little unfortunate, with Chiyoh present. Hannibal's free arm had found its way around his waist, holding him firmly to him.

 

“Are you ok?” Will spoke in a low voice to the other, senses now catching up with his body. 

 

“I have fared better and much worse. There is nothing to worry about, Will.” His tone warm and deep, it made the younger man shiver. Nodding, he stepped back from that enticing haven and turned from him to find Chiyoh. As practical as was her nature, Will was unsurprised to see her pushing jack onto his stomach with a leather booted toe and handcuffs dangling from her hand. 

 

“It appears handcuffs were his only preparation.” She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. “Driven here by emotion; no logic at all.” Talking half to herself she continued. “Together you are a hurricane, dragging in everything to destruction.” Her eyes were staring and the words impressing on herself.

 

“And you” Will began, walking slowly towards the woman. “Stand at the very eye of the storm. Untouched by the chaos.” The smile he directed at her was reassuring, as he bent to pull jack’s hands together behind his back so the woman could handcuff him. She knelt next to him and began putting the metal cuffs around thick wrists. Will glanced up at her face, his words had relaxed her visibly, lips now slack and a slight pink in her cheeks.

 

“Even so” She replied “I have survived storms.” Her lip quirked up on one side slightly and when her dark eyes met his, Will could almost say the look was mischievous. He laughed softly.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t treat you like the finest china. I know too well how that feels.” He looked over his shoulder at Hannibal who was standing behind them now.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Hannibal nodded towards a second door, next to the one Will had come through, which would lead to the lower deck, where the bedrooms would be.

 

“Downstairs.”

* * *

The three of them descended to the lower deck, the fourth unconscious member being dragged, unceremoniously, between the two men. They reached a cabin at the end of the corridor, which Chiyoh opened under Hannibal's instruction. Standing back, she held the door open, unmoved by whatever she had seen within. Will was first into the room after the woman, walking backwards  and dragging Jack by his shoulders. They lifted him onto a slim bed, Will noticed the restraints attached to the wall and bed frame immediately. He arched an eyebrow at that. It was only after they had uncuffed Jack, and firmly restrained him, that he swung his head back around, eyes falling on two dainty feet that were far from reaching the end of a bed, against the other wall. He couldn’t help a surprised laugh escape him as his eyes travelled up the almost still body to blonde hair, spilling off the side of the mattress.

  
“Bedelia?” Will asked Hannibal incredulously, who happened to be grinning back, in quite a self congratulatory manner.


	9. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Will and Hannibal are together, their foes captured and on a course for freedom. What will they do to pass the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the delay in this update, this fic I find the hardest to write as it means so much to me, I want to make it as realistic and authentic to what Fuller gave us, it is always a careful balance, especially this particular chapter.
> 
> That and the last few weeks have been absolutely crazy and writing was stalled in all of my fics - all of them are works in progress... *eyes swim*
> 
> Thank you for your patience here and I hope you enjoy. I should warn you this chapter is 70% smut and this time we have a submitting Hanni, it won't always be that way but there it is!
> 
> As always; comments, criticism and suggestions all very much welcome! I HOPE YOU ENJOY <3
> 
> Love Becs

**Chapter 9**

 

Thirty minutes later, the three companions sat around a heavy pine table, a wide based decanter holding a deep and rich red wine, that they were sharing, sat in the middle. They had navigated out of the harbour and Will had set a course, south east. 

 

“So what you injected into Jack was what you had used on Miriam?” Will asked the man sitting opposite him.

 

“Yes, it is what has been injected into Bedelia too. It will keep them unconscious for many hours, but even once they are conscious they are delusional and weakened. It's a very effective drug for maintaining someone in your care for a long period.” Hannibal stated as though that was a very regular occurrence. 

 

Will quirked his eyebrows, what had he expected? This  _ was _ Hannibal Lecter, the very same elusive, efficient and remarkable killer that had stayed ahead of everyone, nearly, leaving a very bloody trail behind. Indeed even when he was captured it was on his own terms. The younger man shook his head slightly and grinned. 

 

“So we are leaving with Souvenirs. Very unwelcome Souvenirs. People will look for them Hannibal. And with me gone as well…” Will trailed off taking a sip of wine and looked to the woman who sat nursing her own glass, watching the exchange intently.

 

“I intend to make Jack responsible for many things, he seems to want to atone for so much. Wheels are already in motion. I knew that Jack had been attending sessions with Bedelia, it is a small amount of work to indicate someone's involvement in an apparent disappearance. It also seems that Jack took an unhealthy obsession with his late psychiatrist. Or that is how it will look.” Hannibal allowed himself a small smile before he continued. “There will be just enough evidence to hint. With Jack with us it changes things, but not drastically.”

 

Will nodded slowly, just how many strings had he had to pull in preparation? 

 

“Still, my disappearance on the same night is much too big of a coincidence. The FBI do not believe in coincidences.”

 

Hannibal shrugged. 

 

“Where we are going it won't matter too much if we can't seamlessly pin your abduction on him too. He was due to be placed on permanent leave, due to stress. I don't think it's too out of the question for Jack to have cracked completely. We will leave him alive, brain addled and warped and a good bit of evidence to point to his killing of both you and Bedelia.” Hannibal's smile was broad now. “Whether they believe you gone, dead or accomplice they will never find you again. None of us.” 

 

At this point Will had to chuckle at Hannibal.

 

“All figured out.” The younger man drew in a deep breath and settled back in his chair. “And then I suppose we live a quiet life? Won't you find that terribly boring, Hannibal?”

 

It was Hannibal's turn to laugh, a quick sharp thing of disbelief.

 

“Life with you present has never been boring, William. I don't expect that to change. I believe the three of us will have a charmed existence, four once Winston joins us. There are many options open to us once we are done with our first destination.” 

 

Will smiled softly at the words and then looked back at Chiyoh. 

 

“Are you all in?” He asked.

 

“Yes. I am.” She began slowly, focussed on Will. “Hannibal has arranged a place for myself but I intend to stay with you both. You are the closest thing I have to family in this existence. The thought does not sadden me.” Her words were deliberate as always and her slight smile carried her comfort with the arrangement. Will nodded.

 

“Good.” He was glad. Her presence was a calming force which seemed to bring out something in Hannibal, a nurturing element. 

 

“For now.” She continued “I will enjoy the luxury of a shower and a good mattress to sleep on.” She stood fluidly, eyes taking both men in. “Wake me in a few hours so I can take my watch.” The two men said their good nights in chorus and, as they heard feet descend to the lower level, Hannibal let out a deep sigh. 

 

“We are free.” Hannibal said, reaching a hand across the table to stroke Will’s knuckles, which loosely held the stem of his wine glass. The younger man let out a breath, looking down and sitting forward again.

 

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves.” Will said carefully, leveling his eyes to the other man's. Despite the cautious words, his face was relaxed and his gaze softened under the older man's fond expression. He reached his free hand across the table and ran a fingertip along each of Hannibal's long fingers on the hand rested on the table top. Once he had counted five, he turned the hand over, resting palm on palm. Fingers enclosed around his skin and Will closed his eyes. 

 

“We are together, then.” Hannibal amended. Will hummed in agreement. It was all the pair of them needed, really. Regardless of how the cards fell. With that thought Will allowed his mind and body to relax completely. The warmth that touched the face opposite him let him know that Hannibal knew his words had worked. He trusted the older man implicitly to get them through, if they failed it would not be due to him not doing everything in his power. 

 

Hannibal ran his eyes over the lines and curves of Will's face, he could never be satisfied with how well he knew that skin. He would always hunger to see and to touch him, that he knew was a certainty. He had seen something new in the younger man that night, that look as he came into that room undaunted and focussed on attacking their foes. The strength in him determined to drive that metal into skull again and again. He had been sorely tempted to let him but, for what he planned, a living Jack would serve them better. 

 

Then Will had been so intent on him, so focussed on his well being. The younger man had kissed him without fear of intruding eyes. The man that sat opposite him was transcendent. Everything he knew the other could be, he was meeting and exceeding and so naturally done, it was the most beautiful symphony. 

 

Hannibal drained the last dregs of wine from his glass. 

 

“So should we celebrate?” Hannibal asked tilting his head slightly. “We have first watch after all.”

 

“ _ I _ have first watch.” Will corrected. “ _ You _ have a bump the size of an egg on your head. You need to rest.” 

 

“Nonsense.” Hannibal protested but Will cut him off.

 

“You will rest.” The younger man put in firmly. “You said they won't need to be dosed again til morning, get a shower.” Blues eyes flicked up to look at him beneath pleading brows. 

 

Hannibal found himself nodding. The wine had relaxed him and he felt comfortable handing over control to Will. He trusted him and Hannibal didn't trust anyone. 

 

“I will shower, but then i'll bring some bedding up here. I want to be close to you.” Will found no reason to argue, the sofas themselves were made to be pulled out into beds. So he nodded at his partner, smiling and a plan formulating.

 

* * *

  
  


Will was standing on deck when he saw movement again inside the lounge announcing Hannibal's return. Smiling to himself he watched through the window, it seemed the other had found clothes more to his usual taste. His pyjama bottoms were striped silk and the close fitting light sweater was a burnt red. So this was casual wear Hannibal? 

 

He stepped down into the lounge as Hannibal had settled onto the pull out bed, the warmth of the inside very welcomed in contrast to the brisk winds on deck. Will made his way to Hannibal, laying on top of covers that had been neatly placed, naturally. Amber eyes watched him approach and sit next to him.

 

“How's your head?” 

 

“It is fine Will, stop fussing.” Hannibal replied but was surprised when the look that was returned to him wasn't one of concern but that of intent.

 

“Good.” The younger man replied and, with no hesitation, pushed a hand underneath the sweater to run a palm over warm, taut skin. Hannibal gasped at the suddenness of Will's actions but he had no time to dwell on them as lips came down to his.

 

The kiss was searching and passionate, Hannibal's fingers reached up to lace through dark curls and he opened his mouth willingly to his partner, warmth and fluidity came as Will's tongue roamed inside him. 

 

Will wasn't intending to give Hannibal time to think, he assumed it was the first time in years the older man had had more than a thimble of wine and with his mind and body relaxed by two large glasses, the other man hoped his sense of Will's motive was not so sharp.

 

His hand ran back down from the soft hair that covered Hannibal's chest to his belly button and pushed under the silk, palm easily finding the other's erection. Will gripped the other man firmly and began to stroke up and down the shaft, lips breaking apart as Hannibal moaned up at him. The older man didn't allow the distance to remain too long, hands moved to Will's cheeks to bring his mouth back, loose, gentle kisses were laid on his wet lips between breaths.

 

“I want you, Will.” Hannibal spoke deeply, the vibrations of his words ran along Will's skin and goosebumps chased them. The younger man smiled hungrily.

 

“I can see that.” Will said smugly bringing a snort from the man under him. “You have me.” He continued pushing himself hard against the compliant body, kissing him into the mattress. 

 

Hannibal's body rolled from the pleasure, hips bucking into Will’s warm hand. The lips left his and traced down his neck, teeth nipping at the tender flesh and releasing a shaky breath from the older man's mouth. Will sat up suddenly his hand leaving Hannibal's dick.

 

“I am going to need to take this off.” He stated, pushing up the red jumper. Hannibal didn't protest and sat up to allow hands to pull the material over his head, enjoying the urgency in the others actions. Will threw the clothing to one side and settled between the other's legs, hands gripping the waistband of the pyjamas bottoms and yanked them down, completely focused on his goal. He  _ was _ going to be the dominant one and he was going to fuck this man. Maybe that was too crude a word; he wanted to feel Hannibal as deeply as possible, drink the man in, possess him, but it was an animalistic instinct that burned in him. Something raw and pure and utterly shameless. The unwanted garment followed the sweater into obscurity and Will slid to lay on his tummy whilst taking Hannibal's cock in his mouth. 

 

A loud groan sounded from deep in Hannibal's throat and his hands gripped firmly onto Will's messy hair. A hand was on the base of his shaft working in motion with that warm mouth to attend every inch of him. The older man was still trying to catch up with what was happening, the movements so fast and decisive, nothing like the slow tease from the other night. Thoughts were proving hard to grasp as hot lips slid over him, a tongue pressing hard against his shaft and flicking over the tip firmly as it traveled the length of him. The almost tight grasp on him making sure he stayed where the other man wanted him. The sensation slowly receded, lips leaving him with a final lick of tongue. Hannibal opened his eyes fully expecting to find Will gloating at his lack of control in the situation. Instead he found the younger man holding a small bottle and squeezing a clear gel onto his fingers. The older man quirked an eyebrow in surprise, he knew full well what it was.

 

“Will? What are you doing?” He asked propping himself up on his elbows. It was a stupid question he knew, it was obvious what the others intent was but Hannibal was taken aback. He was sure he would be the one to initiate this level of intimacy.

 

“I have had a lot of time alone to think” Will explained “And research.” He added, a half smile on his face, blush rising in his cheeks and his eyes intent on the bottle. Flicking the lid shut he tossed the item on the bed. Giving the other man no time to respond he resumed his position between strong thighs that parted further willingly for him, blue eyes traveled up that solid body and stopped on Hannibal’s face, as he took him again in his mouth. He smiled around the flesh between his lips as he watched a shudder run through the other man, eyes hot and intense on him. That was nothing, however, compared to the pleasure that creased Hannibal's face as Will's cool, wet fingers landed on his sensitive skin and began to circle his anus. 

 

The larger man groaned and collapsed back onto the mattress. He was regretting drinking that wine on an empty stomach and, thinking back, he hadn't seen the other finish one glass. He was starting to realise he had been played but the blow on his head and alcohol had very much diminished his fight. Hands now grasped onto sheets as he focused solely on breathing and the sensations his lover was creating. He let out a longer groan as a finger slowly pushed inside of him at the same time as the hand returned to the base of his cock. 

 

Will's movements were slow and defined as he focused on what, until that moment, had been theory. His confidence built as he listened to the noises that came from Hannibal and observed how his body reacted. He could feel the reactions too, from the impatient twitch of the man's erection to the acceptance of his finger; muscles had loosened and he was easily thrusting within Hannibal. Will inserted another finger and delighted in the whine that came from above him, muscles hot and tight around him but quickly relaxing under the pressure. Once both fingers had sunk to the second joint he curled them, pulsing into the flesh and exploring for that point; that spot he knew would render Hannibal utterly useless. He didn't have to search long, The other man drew his knees up and grunted hands going to his own sweat slicked hair as a frown laid on his face and he sucked in air. 

 

“Will..” Hannibal moaned softly. The younger man had taken his mouth from the man underneath him to observe how he was affecting this seemingly impervious man, his hand still slowly stroking the length of him. Will decided he would never tire of seeing the other quite so abandoned in pleasure. He continued to delve into Hannibal, each time the muscles relaxing further until he had three fingers comfortably moving within his partner with no resistance. Will had been so wrapped up with the older man's arousal he was only just acknowledging his own painfully restricted hard on. A grunt came from him as he withdrew from Hannibal completely, beginning to undo his own pants. There was something powerful about having Hannibal naked under him whilst he remained fully clothed. Retrieving the bottle, he placed a firm hand on Hannibal's leg and pushed him onto his side, quickly moving his own body to lay with his chest flush to the other’s back.

 

Hannibal was quietly impressed by the decisive manner in which Will was acting, he was curious how his lover would approach this. The curiosity won out and he let himself be pushed onto his side. The warmth of the other man against his back felt good, hair brushed his shoulder as Will stroked himself a few times. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted that the other had been liberal with the lube, but that was about all he had time to think about before he felt the warm head of Will’s hard cock rubbing against him. He closed his eyes as the younger man applied pressure, Will had done a very thorough job of relaxing him and, along with the lube, flesh pushed slowly passed that tight ring of muscle. 

 

Resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, Will stilled within the other. A conflict raged within him, emotion welling to the surface. His breath hailed down on damp flesh, tenderly he kissed Hannibal there. He imagined this was how Hannibal felt, the love he held for himself driving him to protect and equally devour, consume, possess. The beast was within the younger man, it wanted to rage and claim, it wanted to dominate. And then, running alongside that, quite like a freshwater stream running through a forest fire, there was that love. Memories of moments that one or the other could have been lost, could have been left behind. His hand found Hannibal’s hip, as his mouth made a trail to the nape of the others neck, the body was pliant and it moved and adjust to every small movement Will made, almost in anticipation, almost two seconds before the younger man made them.  _ Conjoined _ . This man had made him feel every emotion under the spectrum, even this, in an act Will had formally felt no real connection within, everything was magnified, profound. Everything was here and none of it was lost on him, not a moment, not one breath.

 

Hannibal felt the hesitancy, not for fear of what the other was doing, he knew it was how to proceed. The hands and mouth were gentle, the breath that left Will was fierce. Reaching back, fingers ran through then took firm hold of Will’s hair. The feeling of the other within him was an ache, a taste of which he wanted more, the action came with slight pain but that was nothing to the older man,  _ when had their relationship lacked a form of pain _ ? This was bittersweet and fleeting, he knew once the other truly committed, the pleasure would bloom.

 

“Let go, Will.” Hannibal’s voice was raspy, desire laid thick on him. Hannibal took in a sharp breath as, with the words, Will ground his hips, shallowly but firmly into him. 

 

“I am not sure you would like that.” Will’s breathed into his ear, his voice stuttered slightly as he moved deeper still within Hannibal. The words and movement had the submitting man arch his back into the strength behind him. 

 

“When I haven’t  _ liked  _ your actions, I still enjoyed them-” Hannibal was cut off by a moan as the hands on his hips firmed and Will thrust a little further, with more force. “I will both like and enjoy what you give me now, Will.” The man behind him laughed quietly.

 

“Even now you talk too much, I am going to make you  _ mute _ .” The way in which Will’s mouth softly said the last word, pronouncing it fully and dragging the sound out, made Hannibal close his eyes, a shudder ran through him, anticipating the raw instinctual strength that he had always known was there, that he had always wanted to see. He had seen it for the first time earlier, a glimpse, now he wanted to feel it. 

 

Will bit down on his lip as he brought Hannibal’s hips towards him roughly, meeting them with his body and burying himself within the other fully. The incoherent noises coming from Hannibal were growing, propelling him. The flesh around him was tight and searing and the sensation of moving inside Hannibal, physically, was dizzying. His brow creased as he crashed his mouth back into the muscles that arched over his lovers clavicle, teeth sunk into the flesh there, forcing a cry from the body he was seizing. The monster that he knew, that was letting Will take from him. A grunt was muffled by the skin in his mouth. Will’s fingers slipped on his control, his desire taking over as his body met the other, harder, Moving back slightly, he rolled his hips, acclimatising to the feel of being fully sheathed inside Hannibal. This body was his, as much as his body was the others. Years of light touches, long moments and euphemisms came crashing down and, as he was urged to, Will let go. 

 

The force behind Hannibal, pushed him forward and down, and he went. The material under his face soothing his need to bite at something, muffling the animalistic noises that Will was compelling from his body by his actions. He parted his legs, as much as his lover pushed them apart, and the younger man moved over and into him, his pace picking up but the thrusts always deliberate and deep. Subconsciously his hips tilted up to meet the other, wanting to feel every inch of Will moving through him. He could feel the movement of the younger man, his body rolling, crashing into Hannibal and he couldn’t help but imagine the muscles flexing, waving as that body pulsed against him. The older man sorely wanted to be able to watch the transformation.

 

Will licked his lips as he submerged himself in the body again, the feeling was addicting as Hannibal had always been, in every form, to the younger man. Sweat began to travel down his temple as he felt the need for more, for reckless abandon.

 

His palm landed heavily on the bed to the side of Hannibal’s head, he watched those warm eyes open and trace the veins up his arm coming to land on the younger man’s face, that small smile quirking the corner of his mouth, anticipating Will.  _ How had he ever thought that face was expressionless and cold?  _ His other hand gripped Hannibal’s waist and he hauled the body up, so they were both kneeling. With no hesitation, he slammed into the other body, hand holding those hips still and where he needed them. Those eyes squeezed shut again as the blows came down on the other, unforgiving and relentless. Taking, again and again and again from the willing body under him. Will threw his head back, gasping in a breath as he was quickly losing himself within the other. Even now, he wondered who was in control. Sitting back on his haunches, he held Hannibal’s hips in both hands, mesmerised by the visualisation of their bodies blurring, an oddly perverse, natural and intoxicating sight. God, but he wanted more. 

 

With every thrust into him, Hannibal was becoming undone. His mind wandering into the bliss of Will knowing him now, in every way. The hands that guided him, the mouth that searched him seemingly so natural in their dominance, in their exploration. This was innate, between them, a lust and a love and a need buried within their DNA. A hand gripped onto his shoulder as he was held, soundly, the thorough thrusts angled perfectly, stimulating Hannibal right where he desired it. If he had possessed a crude mouth, all forms of obscenities would have left him, however all he could do was repeat Will’s name in supplication, but that was more than enough.

 

Will released his grip, his palm tracing over the muscles of the others back as his movements slowed. Fingertips found the harder skin of the brand, now a permanent part of the older man’s being. Without warning guilt struck a chord in him as he remembered how he felt finding out how Hannibal left a bloodbath in his wake, to return Will to safety. Squeezing his eyes shut the release that was dawning seemed to slide away. This was not what he was driving for, not what he ached for. Will pulled gently from Hannibal.

 

“I want to see you.” Will surprised himself with the softness in his words, at odds with the furious burn he felt. The form under him obeyed, moving over and opening to welcome him back. His body pushed hard against Hannibal, hands held his face as lips crashed against each other, a breathless, wanting kiss. Will swallowed the moan that was released into his mouth as his cock pushed easily back into the other. This was what he needed.

 

It was a wonder that Hannibal was able to breath, overcome with the physicality of their connection, and his insatiable appetite from Will’s mouth. So cunning and precise, like the rest of his being. Time was lost as they moved together, flesh scored with nails, bodies writhed and melded together. Hannibal came back to himself as a hand came to rest on his length, caught between their bodies, Will pushed up onto a hand and began to stroke his cock in rhythm his own thrusts. Hannibal bathed in the other’s wonderful natural instincts, so in-sync. His hands drifted down the cotton that still covered the currently dominant body, coming to rest on Will’s perfect bare ass, as he urged the other on. Blue eyes gripped his own and held them, lips parted around heady breaths and groans.

 

“Together.” The word was a low growl from Will’s mouth.

 

“Always.” Hannibal breathed in response. 

 

Will’s movement become more urgent, and Hannibal let go. Eyes squeezing shut, he felt his body constrict in every way, muscles spasming as his mind went a calming blank, the only thing that mattered was the body over him. Warmth dripped onto his stomach as he felt himself cum within the other’s perfect grasp. 

 

The younger man’s head swam, as he watched the man beneath him orgasm, utterly fulfilling in its effect on Will. Every sensation and sense was on fire and, as his hand moved to grasp a firm hold of Hannibal’s thigh, he plunged into the deep, stilling within the other as he came hard, calling the name of his counterpart. Hands held him tight as he collapsed forward, into the safety that waited beneath him. He sank heavily into Hannibal.

 

Breeze danced across the bodies, breath moving through them like the sea. The quiet wrapped around them like an embrace, the moment being savored by the two that made a whole.

 

"Told you I would make you mute."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is much more written, do bear with me as I want it to be as seamless as possible!
> 
> Thank you Madame Hartsook for all your time in Beta-ing, Love you girl!
> 
> Again; criticism, comments and suggestions welcomed! This is how we learn!


End file.
